Wielkie odkrycie
by ArollaPine
Summary: Ta historia zaczyna się wkrótce po odcinku pt. "Riposta". Co by się stało, gdyby Adrien wreszcie miał rywala, który prześcignie go w wyścigu po serce Marinette? Czy to pomoże Adrienowi uświadomić sobie, jakie są jego prawdziwe uczucia wobec Marinette?
1. Ten Nowy

Pojawił się w szkole niespodziewanie. Nowa twarz. Bardzo przystojna twarz…

Z pewnym siebie uśmiechem przywitał zebrany już na dziedzińcu szkoły niezły tłumek uczniów – każdy w swoim gronie przyjaciół lub wielbicieli. O tak… To był jego żywioł. Był przyzwyczajony do wzbudzania powszechnego zainteresowania i zachwytu gdziekolwiek się pojawił. Nie inaczej było dzisiaj. Wszystkie rozmowy ucichły, wszystkie oczy wpatrzone były w niego. Tak, to lubił…

Rozejrzał się uważnie. O, chwileczkę. Ktoś zignorował jego pojawienie się. Dwie dziewczyny gadały jak najęte w kącie, zupełnie nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Ani na to, jakie poruszenie wywołał. „Wyzwanie przyjęte" pomyślał i ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem w ich stronę.

\- Nie no, śmiech na sali! – zirytowała się Chloe, czym przyciągnęła uwagę znajdujących się nieopodal kolegów z klasy. – No co wy?! Przecież to… niedorzeczne! – dodała ze złością, widząc, że nowy przystojniak kieruje prosto do tej gamoniowatej Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette była właśnie w trakcie opowiadania swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, Alyi, o spotkaniu Adriena z nową koleżanką z lekcji szermierki, Kagami. I dochodziła właśnie do kluczowego momentu, który wywołał w niej tyle emocji, kiedy nagle usłyszała tuż nad sobą:

\- Cześć!

Podskoczyła przestraszona.

\- Cześć – odpowiedziała, nie mając pojęcia, kim jest ten ciemnooki brunet. Był wysoki, przystojny i miał zabójczy uśmiech.

\- Cześć! – odpowiedziała Alya dobitnie. – Przerwałeś nam rozmowę. Nie uważasz, że to trochę niegrzeczne?

\- Alya! – wykrzyknęła Marinette, czerwieniąc się zakłopotana.

\- Masz rację – odpowiedział nieznajomy szarmancko. – Pozwól, że was przeproszę. Jestem tu nowy i pomyślałem, że byłoby miło kogoś poznać.

\- Taa… I wybrałeś jedyne osoby zajęte rozmową? – Alya nie miała litości.

\- Alya… - poprosiła cicho Marinette, próbując przywołać przyjaciółkę do porządku. Nie lubiła konfliktowych sytuacji.

\- Jestem Victor Bonnet – przedstawił się wreszcie Nowy.

\- Jestem Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A to jest Alya Césaire.

\- Miło mi was poznać. – Victor posłał im kolejny zabójczy uśmiech.

\- Mów za siebie – mruknęła Alya. – Sorry, Marinette, ale spadam. Przyszedł Nino. Do zobaczenia w klasie!

I poszła sobie.

\- Cześć! – Alya przywitała się całusem ze swoim chłopakiem. – Widziałeś to? – spytała, wskazując głową na Marinette zagadaną już na dobre z Nowym.

\- Kto to? – spytał Nino, obejmując Alyę.

\- Nowy uczeń. Niejaki Victor Bonnet.

\- Kto taki?

\- Brzmi jak kłopoty… Wziął sobie Marinette na celownik.

\- Myślisz? – Nino nie był przekonany.

\- Nie widzisz, że on ją podrywa? – Alya zmrużyła oczy groźnie.

\- A _Ty_ widzisz?

\- Wy, chłopcy… Jesteście beznadziejni… - Westchnęła. – Przecież gołym okiem widać. Przyjrzyj się dobrze.

\- A nie myślisz, że to trochę podejrzane? Że tak sobie przyszedł do szkoły i od razu rzucił się na Marinette? – Nino nie podzielał przypuszczeń swojej dziewczyny.

\- Mnie to nie dziwi. Jest przecież śliczna. I bardzo sympatyczna. Widocznie od razu to zauważył. Pewnie dlatego, że gadałyśmy i nie zwracałyśmy na niego uwagi. W przeciwieństwie do całej reszty. Nie chcę być złośliwa, ale gość jest na straconej pozycji – stwierdziła Alya.

\- Nie jesteś złośliwa… Ale po co mu od razu podcinać skrzydła. Niektórym dobrze zrobi trochę zazdrości – mruknął Nino, wyraźnie pijąc do Adriena.

\- Myślisz? – Alya była bardziej sceptyczna. – On jest odporny na jakiekolwiek znaki. To przecież takie oczywiste, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Ale nie. Oboje będą udawać, że ich to nie dotyczy.

\- On jest uparty jak osioł. Może dobrze mu zrobi, jak ktoś mu otworzy wreszcie oczy.

\- Ona chyba nie widzi. – Zmieniła temat Alya, wracając do komentowania rozmowy Marinette i Victora.

\- Czego? – nie nadążył Nino.

\- Że on ją podrywa.

\- Też mi się wydaje, że on ją czaruje.

\- Spokojnie, jest odporna.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Zobacz, jak ona na niego patrzy.

\- Kto patrzy? – Rozległ się głos tuż za ich plecami.

Oboje podskoczyli i spojrzeli za siebie. Za nimi stał Adrien, który właśnie spojrzał w kierunku, w który oni wpatrywali się przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut. Zmarszczył brwi na dosłownie ułamek sekundy, ale momentalnie się opanował.

\- Co to za jeden? – zapytał Adrien, ze zdziwieniem odkrywając, że w głosie zadrgała mu nuta agresji. Chwila, czyżby był zazdrosny? Nie, bez przesady! Przecież to Marinette!

\- Victor – pospieszyła z odpowiedzią Alya, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Nino. Jej nie umknęła ta nutka w głosie Adriena.

\- Co za Victor? – zapytał Adrien, siląc się już na obojętny ton.

\- Nasz nowy kolega. Będzie z nami chodził do szkoły.

\- Aha… - mruknął Adrien. Jakoś nie miał pomysłu, co miałby teraz powiedzieć. Na szczęście od błyskotliwej odpowiedzi uratował go dzwonek na lekcję. Ruszył więc przed siebie, celowo kierując się w stronę Marinette. Ot tak, żeby mimochodem się przywitać. – Cześć, Marinette – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej jak co dzień.

\- Cześć, Adrien – odpowiedziała mu całkowicie swobodnie.

Zaskoczyła go. Zawsze wydawała z siebie jakieś śmieszne piski albo pięć razy powtarzała _„Cześć"_ w różnych kombinacjach. A dzisiaj tak po prostu z uśmiechem i na luzie niezobowiązujące _„Cześć, Adrien"_?! Co się dzieje? I dlaczego ten uśmiech dzisiaj wydał mu się jakiś taki… uroczy? Usiadł w ławce w lekkim szoku.

Zaraz za nim do klasy weszli Alya z Nino. Zerknęli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Alya miała nieodgadnioną minę. Ona też zauważyła, że Marinette zachowała się zupełnie swobodnie przy Adrienie. Po raz pierwszy od roku! Niebywałe! Czyżby jednak Victor trochę ją oczarował i znieczulił na urok Adriena? Nie do uwierzenia, żeby piętnaście minut pogawędki zniweczyło kiełkujące od roku uczucia do Adriena. Niemożliwe. Takie rzeczy się nie dzieją.

Nie było takiej możliwości, żeby którekolwiek z nich skupiło się na lekcjach.

Adrien w zastanawiał się nad tym, co wydarzyło się z samego rana. Skąd w nim ta ochota, żeby wybić – najlepiej pięściami – z głowy Nowemu te jego zabiegi wokół Marinette. Sam sobie wmawiał, że to dlatego, że Marinette jest jego przyjaciółką i nie chce, żeby ją ktoś skrzywdził. Nie ufał Nowemu. Tak, tak. To jest przyczyna. Po prostu martwi o Marinette. Żeby nikt jej nie skrzywdził. A Nowy nie ma wobec niej szczerych zamiarów. Tak, tak. To na pewno chodzi o to.

Marinette niemal przez cały dzień rozmyślała nad tym, co ją spotkało przed lekcjami. Była tym wszystkim zaskoczona i nieco oszołomiona. Jakoś nie mogła uwierzyć, że Nowy, sympatyczny i przystojny właśnie ją wybrał sobie na towarzystwo w pierwszym dniu w nowej szkole. Przez chwilę przeszło jej przez myśl, że może Adrien poczuje jakąś zazdrość, ale szybko przekonała się, że nic z tego. Przywitał się z nią dzisiaj zdawkowo, a potem przez resztę dnia wyraźnie jej unikał.

Pod koniec dnia, wychodząc ze szkoły, była już wyraźnie podłamana. Po co ona się oszukuje. Wyraźnie powiedział Kagami, że Marinette jest dla niego tylko przyjaciółką. Właśnie… _„Tylko przyjaciółką…"_ Och, to wszystko jest już do reszty beznadziejne…

Zwiesiła głowę.

\- Hej, co to za smutki? – Usłyszała tuż za sobą. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Victor. Poczuła lekki zawód. Tak bardzo chciała, żeby to był Adrien…

\- A tam, takie… - Machnęła ręką, dając do zrozumienia, że to drobiazg.

\- Potrzebujesz towarzystwa. – To nie było pytanie, ani nawet propozycja. On to po prostu stwierdził. – Odprowadzę cię do domu, dobrze? – Niby zapytał, ale raczej nie zostawił jej wyboru.

\- Eee, nie wiem… Miałam wracać z Alyą… - Próbowała się wykręcić, czując wyraźny opór przed tym narzucaniem jej jego woli.

\- Czy ona czasem właśnie nie idzie w tamtą stronę z chłopakiem? – Uśmiechnął się przebiegle, wskazując na objętą parę oddalającą się w przeciwnym kierunku.

\- Ach… - Westchnęła. – Niech będzie. Zresztą, mieszkam za rogiem.

Wiedziała, że powinna być wdzięczna za takie wyróżnienie, jakim była ta szczególna uwaga, którą Victor ją obdarzył. Wiadomo, trochę jej to pochlebiało, że ze wszystkich dziewczyn w szkole wybrał właśnie ją. Ale jednocześnie boleśnie czuła, że oddałaby całą tę jego uwagę za to, żeby na jego miejscu był Adrien…

Adrien, który właśnie wybiegł ze szkoły i zobaczył, jak Marinette odchodzi w towarzystwie Nowego. Szarpnęło go w środku. Właściwie to miał ochotę podejść do Marinette i Victora i trzasnąć go po prostu w tę jego sympatyczną gębę. Skąd mu się takie mordercze myśli wzięły? Bo chce ją chronić?

Samochód z szoferem zatrzymał się z cichym piskiem opon. Na niego już czas. Nie zdoła przerwać romantycznego odprowadzania Marinette ze szkoły. Spojrzał na nią. Odwróciła się. Uśmiechnął się zrezygnowany i pomachał na pożegnanie. Odmachała. Ot, tak po prostu. Miała taki przepraszający uśmiech, czy tylko sobie to wmówił? Zauważyła, że jest mu źle z tym, że inny chłopak ją adoruje? Nie, przecież nie jest mu z tym źle. Jest jego przyjaciółką. Zależy mu na tym, żeby była szczęśliwa.

Boże, kogo on oszukuje?


	2. Zazdrość

Adrien zamknął się w swoim pokoju zaraz po powrocie do domu. Nathalie nie zawracała mu głowy, bo oficjalnie poszedł odrabiać lekcje.

\- No, wyrzuć to z siebie! – mruknął Plagg, rzucając się przy okazji na kawałek camemberta. Temu to chyba nic nie zepsuje apetytu.

\- Co mam wyrzucić z siebie? – Adrien udawał, że nie wie, o co chodzi.

\- Mnie nie oszukasz, dzieciaku. Kwami wyczuwają emocje jak najlepsze radary. I ciesz się, że tłumimy ich wyczuwanie przez Władcę Ciem. Bo byłbyś dzisiaj dla niego śmiesznie łatwym celem.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- Jasne… O Marinette. Nie udawaj.

\- Nie rozumiem, co się dzisiaj stało – wykrztusił wreszcie Adrien. – Powinienem się przecież cieszyć, no nie?

\- Czemu miałbyś się cieszyć? – zdziwił się Plagg.

\- No, jak się z kimś przyjaźnisz, to chcesz dla niego wszystkiego co najlepsze.

\- No, raczej… - mruknął Plagg, sięgając po kolejny kawałek sera. – I…?

\- No to, dlaczego ja się nie cieszę, że ten, jak mu tam…

\- Victor, Adrien. – Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem Plagg. – Dobrze wiesz…

\- Yghr… - Zgrzytnął zębami Adrien, a jego kwami wyszczerzyło się w uśmiechu. – Victor…

\- Moim skromnym, a raczej nieskromnym zdaniem wynika to z tego, że uważasz, że co innego byłoby dla niej najlepsze.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Och, ale z ciebie osioł – mruknął z irytacją Plagg. – Naprawdę się nie domyślasz? Jak tego nie powiesz na głos... Jak tego nie nazwiesz wreszcie po imieniu, to… udławię się następnym kęsem camemberta. Tak. Popełnię harakiri!

\- Harakiri chyba się popełnia samurajskim mieczem… - parsknął Adrien.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu. – Nie dał się Plagg. – Wyartykułuj to.

\- Co?

\- Ja czekam. – Plagg trzymał wyczekująco kawałek sera i rozdziawił pyszczek.

\- O rany… Ja nie wiem, Plagg. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem zazdrosny? – wyrzucił chłopak z irytacją to, co mu najbardziej nie dawało spokoju. Ser w dalszym ciągu znajdował się w strefie oczekiwania. – Eee… Że uważam, że to ja powinienem odprowadzać Marinette do domu? – Plagg wciąż czekał. – Eee… Że myślę, że to ja jestem dla niej odpowiednim chłopakiem?

\- A nie myślisz tak? – odpowiedział pytaniem Plagg, wrzucając do pyszczka kawałek sera, rezygnując tym samym z popełnienia harakiri.

\- Przecież to Marinette. Zapomniałeś, że to w Biedronce jestem zakochany?

\- Przypomnij mi, proszę. Czemu jesteś zakochany w Biedronce?

\- Och, ona jest taka nadzwyczajna!

\- Serio? To powiedz mi, co takiego ma Biedronka, czego nie ma Marinette? – zapytał Plagg z pełnym pyszczkiem.

Adrien spojrzał na kwami osłupiały. Hmmm… Dobre pytanie. Co ma Biedronka, czego nie ma Marinette?

\- Widzę, że zaczynasz myśleć. – Uśmiechnął się przebiegle Plagg. – To od razu zrób sobie też listę tego, co ma Marinette, a czego nie ma Biedronka. Powinna być dłuższa… - Zadowolony z siebie sięgnął po kolejny kawałek sera.

\- Nie jedz tyle, bo się pochorujesz… - mruknął Adrien.

\- Nic się nie martw, mały. Jestem przyzwyczajony do poczucia szczęścia płynącego prosto z mojego wypełnionego camembertem żołądka.

\- No dobra, mam coś – powiedział Adrien po chwili zastanowienia. – Biedronka jest odważna i przebojowa. A Marinette…

\- Taa? Kombinuj, mały… Bo ja osobiście mogę ci wymienić co najmniej dziesięć sytuacji, w których Marinette wykazała się ogromną odwagą. No i jak trzeba, to potrafi być przebojowa. Przypomnij sobie wybory na przewodniczącą klasy. Albo jak zawsze stara się pogodzić wszystkich przyjaciół. Albo jak często zapomina o sobie, żeby ktoś inny mógł się wykazać. Przypomnij sobie, ile razy była dla ciebie wsparciem.

\- Bo jest moją przyjaciółką – odpowiedział Adrien.

\- No, zgoda. Ale nie mów mi, że ona czegoś nie ma tylko dlatego, że tego nie widzisz. – Plagg sprawiał wrażenie znudzonego tłumaczeniem spraw oczywistych.

\- Muszę z nią pogadać. Jako Czarny Kot. – Postanowił nagle Adrien.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Muszę się dowiedzieć, co ona myśli o tym Nowym. Adrienowi tego nie powie, ale może powie Czarnemu Kotu.

\- Adrien, to głupi pomysł – powtórzył Plagg bardziej dosadnie.

\- Umrę od tych domysłów.

\- Nie uniesiesz ciężaru konsekwencji – mruknął Plagg.

\- Co? – zdziwił się Adrien, zastygając w geście do przemiany. – Co masz na myśli?

\- Powiedziałem ci, że my, kwami, wyczuwamy emocje. I mówię ci, że nie poradzisz sobie z prawdą.

\- Czy ty coś wiesz?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Nie mogę zawieść czyjegoś zaufania.

\- Plagg.

\- Nie. Są rzeczy, do których musisz dojrzeć. A moim zdaniem jeszcze nie dojrzałeś. Chyba że się mylę i się zdziwię.

\- Dość. Wysuwaj pazury!


	3. Scena Balkonowa

Już po chwili Czarny Kot był w drodze na dach domu Marinette. W głowie tłukły mu się ostatnie słowa Plagga. Co on miał na myśli, mówiąc, że jeszcze nie dojrzał do prawdy. Do jakiej prawdy? I jakie emocje on wyczuwa? Czy wyczuł, że między Marinette a tym Nowym wyrosła już jakaś emocjonalna więź? Może Plagg się martwi, że jak Marinette powie, że coś czuje do Victora, to Adrien się załamie? Wóz albo przewóz… Trzeba się dowiedzieć. Nie zniesie tej niepewności!

Zatrzymał się jak wryty na dachu obok. Marinette stała na balkonie, wpatrzona w zachód słońca. Wiatr delikatnie rozwiewał pasemka włosów, które wymknęły się z jej ogonków. Pomarańczowe promienie oświetlały jej twarz. Dlaczego on nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, że ona jest taka piękna? I wrażliwa. Nie, nie powinien na nią teraz naciskać, wypytywać. Jest taka delikatna. Aż go coś ścisnęło w środku. Czy ona teraz myśli o tym Nowym?

Czarny Kot zeskoczył bezszelestnie na balkon. Marinette nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Coś się dzieje na mieście, Czarny Kocie? – zapytała cicho, wciąż wpatrzona w ostatnie promienie słońca.

\- N-nie… - zająknął się. Skąd wiedziała, że przyszedł?

\- Myślałam, że biegasz po mieście tylko wtedy, kiedy mamy atak akumy – dodała, zerkając przez ramię.

\- Aach, no tak… - Uśmiechnął się, nagle onieśmielony. Po co on tu przyszedł? – Eee… Musiałem dzisiaj wyjść. Siedzenie w czterech ścianach po prostu mnie… - urwał, bo nie chciał powiedzieć:

\- Zabijało? – dokończyła za niego, uśmiechając się smutno. Odwróciła twarz w stronę zachodu. Słońca już nie było, ale widać było jeszcze pomarańczowo-różową poświatę.

\- Znasz to uczucie? – zapytał cicho, podchodząc i siadając na barierce obok niej. Spojrzał z ukosa na nią.

\- Czasami. Wychodzę wtedy na balkon i się gapię.

\- Jak dzisiaj?

\- Jak dzisiaj – przyznała, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Była smutna.

\- Hej, coś się stało? – zapytał. Taa, jakby nie wiedział!

\- Ech… - Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mnie możesz powiedzieć. – Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

\- Eee… Lepsza byłaby Alya. Wiesz… problemy z chłopcami…

\- Jestem chłopcem – odpowiedział z tym swoim uśmiechem Kota z Cheshire. – Mogę ci pomóc. Podpowiem ci, co się dzieje w pokrętnych chłopięcych umysłach.

\- Jasne, Kocie! – Roześmiała się wreszcie. Przez głowę mu przemknęło, że jest urocza. I zdziwił się, że nie widział tego wcześniej.

\- No to, w czym problem, Księżniczko?

\- Ee… Wiesz… - zaczęła, rumieniąc się. Ucieszył się, że jednak zdecydowała się mu powiedzieć. – Hmmm... Nawet nie wiem, jak ci to opowiedzieć…

\- Może od początku? – Zachęcił, siląc się na obojętność, choć w środku zżerały go takie emocje, że przez chwilę myślał, że go rozsadzi od środka.

\- Eee… Dzisiaj miała miejsce dziwna sytuacja… - odezwała się po chwili. – Przyszedł do naszej szkoły nowy kolega… I… - Zamyśliła się, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że jej rozmówca wstrzymał oddech i niecierpliwie wyczekuje ciągu dalszego jej opowieści. – On chyba… ja… hmm… Ja mu się chyba podobam? – zakończyła niepewnie i spojrzała pytająco na Kota.

Czarny Kot poczuł nagle przemożną chęć chwycenia jej w objęcia. Jakaż ona jest urocza w tej swojej niepewności! Wybuchnął nagle śmiechem. Tak go rozbroiło to nagłe olśnienie.

\- Kocie? – Zmarszczyła brwi i przez chwilę przyglądała mu się z dezaprobatą. Bardzo w tym momencie przypominała mu Biedronkę. Co było kolejnym zaskoczeniem zbijającym go z pantałyku.

\- Przepraszam – wykrztusił. – Roześmiałem się nie dlatego, że się komuś spodobałaś. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zdziwiło mnie to, że ciebie zdziwiło, że możesz się komuś spodobać! Nie wiem, czy rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi…

\- Że co? – zapytała z szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczyma.

\- Och, Marinette. Dlaczego tak trudno ci uwierzyć, że się komuś podobasz?

\- Eee… Bo… Ja jestem taka zwyczajna.

\- Oj, Marinette. Co ty mówisz… Przypomnij sobie, że już zawróciłaś w głowie kilku chłopakom. Z czego co najmniej jeden stał się przez to ofiarą akumy. Pamiętasz? Jak ratowałem cię na randce z Ilustrachorem? – Mrugnął do niej. A przecież jeszcze był Nino, ten Nowy. No i on sam… Tak, nie ma co się oszukiwać. Te emocje, które pewnie doprowadzają Plagga do szału, to musi być to.

\- O ile dobrze pamiętam, to _ja_ ratowałam _ciebie_, Kocie – mruknęła z półuśmiechem. Coś mu drgnęło w piersi, jak sobie przypomniał ten właśnie moment, kiedy się musieli wydostać ze szklanej klatki. Jak mógł być taki ślepy!

\- Hmmm. No tak… - mruknął zakłopotany, wsłuchany w te zadziwiające emocje wewnątrz siebie.

\- Ale to coś innego. Ja… chodzi o to… że… - zaczęła.

Znów odwróciła się w stronę zachodu. Już zdążyło się ściemnić. Na zachodnim horyzoncie została już tylko jasna kreska. Powoli pojawiały się gwiazdy, które i tak ginęły w świetle miejskich latarni.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał cicho, bojąc się usłyszeć odpowiedź, a jednocześnie nie mogąc się jej doczekać.

\- Kocie… Czy byłeś kiedyś zakochany?

No masz ci los! Był. Jest. _Jest_ zakochany!

\- Tak bez wzajemności? – dodała.

A jakże! Dokładnie bez wzajemności! To znaczy tak mu się wydaje…

\- Tak beznadziejnie bez wzajemności? – dodała po chwili w ciemność, zupełnie nieświadoma, że Czarny Kot jej nie odpowiada na głos, ale w myślach idzie dokładnie po jej śladach.

\- Co to znaczy: beznadziejnie? – zapytał lekko ochrypłym z emocji głosem.

\- Że nie ma nadziei.

\- Zawsze jest nadzieja… - mruknął, choć właśnie tak czuł, że w jego przypadku raczej jej nie ma.

\- Nieprawda… - szepnęła, a w oczach jej się zaszkliły łzy. Tyle, że on ich nie widział, sam zasłuchany w swoje serce. – Czasami po prostu wiesz, że tej nadziei nie ma…

\- Ale, czemu tak mówisz? – zdziwił się. – Mówiłaś, że spodobałaś się temu chłopakowi – wykrztusił z lękiem, że zaraz prysną wszelkie jego nadzieje. Ale musi wiedzieć. Musi!

\- To nie o niego chodzi, Kocie! – sprostowała, a jemu na chwilę ulżyło. Na chwilę. Bo w takim razie jest jeszcze ktoś. O kim on nic nie wie i nawet nie może mu przeszkodzić w podbijaniu serca Marinette.

\- Nie o niego? – zapytał i zamarł.

\- Och… To skomplikowane.

\- Może jednak jakoś ci pomogę? – zaproponował. – Jesteś w końcu tak jakby moją przyjaciółką.

\- Właśnie… - Westchnęła ciężko. – Przyjaciółką. Dla niego też jestem przyjaciółką. I właśnie dlatego sprawa jest beznadziejna.

\- Nie rozumiem – wyznał po chwili zastanowienia. – Skoro się przyjaźnicie, to właśnie powinno być łatwiej, prawda? – W głowie miał gonitwę myśli, przeglądając wszystkich przyjaciół Marinette i próbując odkryć, którego z nich mogła mieć na myśli.

\- Oj, Kocie… - Westchnęła. Jak on nic nie rozumiał! – Zrozum. Jak ktoś jest dla ciebie najlepszym przyjacielem, to nigdy nie spojrzy na ciebie tak, jak się patrzy na kogoś, kogo się kocha. Widzi się w nim wszystkie zalety. Ale nie czuje się ich wyjątkowości. Nie na tyle, żeby pokochać. Nie wiem, jak ci to wytłumaczyć.

Nie musiała. Plagg już mu to powiedział. I Adrien właśnie tak czuł się do dzisiaj. Victor przeważył dzisiaj szalę i to dlatego takim obuchem dostał, odkrywając nagle swoje uczucia wobec Marinette!

\- A poza tym… Przyjaciele nigdy nie zaryzykują utraty swojej przyjaźni – dodała, znów wpatrzona w dal i znów zaszkliły jej się oczy.

\- Czemu mieliby ją ryzykować? – zapytał głucho.

\- Bo jak ze sobą zerwą, to nie będzie powrotu do tego, co było wcześniej. Utracą ją na zawsze.

\- Albo na zawsze będą razem – powiedział z mocą. – Jeśli się przyjaźnią, a do tego jeszcze kochają, to nie ma takiej siły, która by ich rozdzieliła.

\- Kocie… Mówisz tak, bo masz nadzieję… - Pokręciła przecząco głową.

Zerknął na nią szybko. Z nadzieją. Domyśliła się? Zwróciła się do niego. I wtedy dostrzegł łzy w jej oczach. Serce ścisnęło mu się boleśnie.

\- Sytuacja jest beznadziejna dla nas obojga, Kocie – powiedziała cicho, dotykając delikatnie jego policzka. Na chwilę przymknął oczy. – Biedronka nigdy nie zaryzykuje waszej przyjaźni. Nawet dla miłości. Tak samo, jak Adrien nigdy nie zaryzykuje dla mnie… - urwała przerażona, że powiedziała za dużo.


	4. Ujawnienie tożsamości

Marinette zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie i zamarła dosłownie na moment. Czarny Kot w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zrozumiał, co Marinette właśnie powiedziała. Informacja docierała do niego powoli. I opornie. Nagle ogarnęła go ogromna radość. W tym samym momencie dziewczyna uczyniła ruch, jakby miała natychmiast uciec z balkonu i schować się w pokoju. Zadziałał niezawodny instynkt superbohatera i Czarny Kot w ostatniej chwili złapał Marinette za nadgarstek. Musiał ją zatrzymać. Musiał dowiedzieć się więcej.

\- Puść – wyszeptała, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Nie mów nikomu, proszę. On nie może się dowiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie. Nie przeżyję tej kompromitacji.

\- Czemu miałaby to być kompromitacja? – dopytywał się zaciekawiony.

\- Kocie… Puść, proszę.

\- Powiedz mi, Marinette.

\- Nie zaryzykuję tej przyjaźni – odpowiedziała zdecydowanym tonem.

\- Trochę za późno na to. – odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem.

\- Naprawdę mu to powiesz? – zapytała, a w jej oczach pojawiło się rozczarowanie.

\- Nie muszę. On już to wie, Marinette. – Uśmiechnął się szerzej.

Wiedział, co musi teraz zrobić, żeby jej nie stracić. Musiał zaryzykować tę przyjaźń. Bo nie mógł stracić czegoś równie cennego. Czegoś, czego pragnął najbardziej na świecie. Jej miłości.

– Plagg, chowaj pazury.

Oczy Marinette rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Stał przed nią Adrien, który nawet na ułamek sekundy nie zwolnił swojego uścisku.

\- Nie zniósłbym świadomości, że myślisz, że nadużyłem twojego zaufania – wyszeptał. – Nigdy bym nie zdradził nikomu twojej tajemnicy. Ale musiałaś wiedzieć, że dowiedziałem się od ciebie, nie od Czarnego Kota.

\- Och… - Zamarła na chwilę. – Ale… ja nie rozumiem – jąkała się, jak zawsze przy Adrienie. – Jeśli ty jesteś Czarnym Kotem, to znaczy… To znaczy… - Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że to znaczy, że już kiedyś pocałowała Adriena Agreste'a. I od razu strasznie się zaczerwieniła. – Przecież Czarny Kot… Kocha Biedronkę… - szepnęła przerażona.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Adrien. – Ja kocham _ciebie_.

\- A… Biedronka?

\- Sam nie wiem… Od tylu miesięcy byłem nią zafascynowany. Myślałem, że to miłość. Ale dopiero dzisiaj sobie uświadomiłem, czym tak naprawdę ona jest. I wobec kogo ją czuję. Przyjaciel zadał mi dziś pytanie, co ma Biedronka, czego nie masz ty. – Stłumione _„Nie ma za co, młody…"_ dobiegło z kieszeni Adriena i wywołało rumieniec na jego policzkach. – I uświadomiłem sobie, że… Nie ma takiej cechy. To skomplikowane.

\- A widzisz, mówiłam ci, że skomplikowane! – Roześmiała się nagle, czując ogromną ulgę, że wiele z tych komplikacji właśnie się rozwiązało. – Ale myślę, że przynajmniej tę jedną wątpliwość mogłabym ci dzisiaj rozwiać.

\- A nie mogłabyś dwóch?

\- Dwóch?

\- To znaczy nie wiem, o jakiej wątpliwości mówisz… Ale mnie by bardzo zależało, żebyś rozwiała mi tę najważniejszą.

\- Najważniejszą?

\- Wiesz… bo w sumie trochę się domyślam, trochę sama powiedziałaś. Ale… bardzo bym chciał to jednak usłyszeć. Czy… czy ty mnie kochasz? – zapytał z nadzieją, czerwieniąc się aż po uszy.

\- Och, Adrienie Agreste… Tak. Kocham cię – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem i z ulgą, że wreszcie te słowa wypowiedziała na głos i nie są już bolesną tajemnicą jej serca.

\- To dobrze. Bo ja też kocham ciebie, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. – Roześmiał się i objął ją mocno. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Jak mógł wcześniej nie widzieć, jakie są piękne. Jak mógł wcześniej nie zwracać uwagi na piękny kształt jej ust, wprost wymarzonych do całowania. Tak. Do całowania.

Pochylił się i pocałował ją po raz pierwszy. A potem jeszcze raz. I jeszcze jeden. Szumiało mu w głowie ze szczęścia. A ona przytuliła się do niego mocno, zanurzyła dłonie w jego włosach i tak trwali w pocałunku przez cudownie długą chwilę. Nagle Marinette oderwała się od niego. Spojrzeli na siebie nieprzytomnie.

\- Czekaj. Jeszcze jedno.

\- Jeszcze jedno? – Nie zrozumiał.

\- Obiecałam ci coś.

\- Rozwiać wątpliwość. – Przypomniał sobie. – Ale ja już wszystko mam rozwiane.

\- Nie. Musisz wiedzieć jeszcze coś… - Odwróciła się w stronę pokoju. – Tikki?

Adrien poczuł, że serce w nim zamiera, kiedy zobaczył czerwoną nakrapianą kulkę lecącą w stronę Marinette. Nie musiał zgadywać, co to takiego. Zresztą nawet jeśli by miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, rozwiał je Plagg, który wyskoczył z jego kieszeni i podleciał do czerwonego kwami.

\- Tikki, kopę lat! – przywitał się serdecznie.

\- Myślę, że skoro ja wiem, ty też powinieneś – szepnęła Marinette.

Adrien przez chwilę przypatrywał jej się w lekkim szoku, próbując przetworzyć wszystkie informacje. Wieczór cudów!

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tą tajemnicą jesteś związana ze mną już na zawsze? Poza mną i tobą nikt nie wie, że jestem Czarnym Kotem, a ty jesteś Biedronką. Sama więc widzisz, że musimy być ze sobą już na zawsze. – Uśmiechnął się wreszcie szeroko, znów obejmując ją w pasie i pochylając, żeby ją pocałować.

\- Jeszcze Mistrz Fu wie – wtrąciła jedyną rozsądną uwagę, którą jej zmącony umysł był w stanie skonstruować w zdanie.

\- Kto? – Zamarł milimetry od jej ust.

\- Mistrz Fu, strażnik miraculów – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem, który niemalże poczuł na swoich ustach.

\- Hmm. Trochę nie widzę dla niego miejsca w naszym związku – zażartował Adrien, na co ona się roześmiała.

\- Ty rzeczywiście masz coś w sobie z Czarnego Kota! Że też tego wcześniej nie zauważyłam!

\- Przecież jestem Czarnym Kotem. Cały on to ja.

\- Przecież jesteś zupełnie inny! – zaprzeczyła. – Czarny Kot wciąż żartuje, jest irytujący i flirtuje z dziewczynami na prawo i na lewo.

\- Nieprawda. Flirtowałem tylko z Biedronką i z tobą. Więc w sumie… Tylko z tobą. Ale chyba masz rację. Bez maski jestem chyba trochę bardziej nieśmiały.

\- Hmmm… Jakoś ci chyba minęła ta nieśmiałość… - Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem, zanurzając dłonie w jego włosach.

\- Hmmm… Tobie chyba też… - mruknął, pochylając się, by ją pocałować.

\- Jakie to słodkie… - szepnęła rozmarzona Tikki.

\- No właśnie… - mruknął Plagg. – Aż się niedobrze robi… Zjadłbym camemberta… Dla równowagi psychicznej.

Marinette natychmiast przerwała pocałunek i odwróciła się do Plagga.

\- Jesteś głodny? – zapytała z troską.

\- Halo… - Adrien próbował ją zatrzymać, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. Cała ona. Głodnych nakarmić.

\- Zaraz ci przyniosę coś do przekąszenia. – Zbiegła na dół.

\- Powinieneś się cieszyć, że cię lubię – mruknął Adrien w stronę swojego kwami. – Bo inaczej bym cię rozszarpał.

\- Młody… Przepraszam, że przerwałem wam romantyczną chwilę, ale macie na to całe życie. A moje życie z pewnością zaraz się skończy, jeśli czegoś nie zjem.

\- Taa, akurat… - Westchnął Adrien, ale uśmiechnął się. Nie potrafił gniewać się na Plagga.


	5. Poważna rozmowa

Marinette pojawiła się chwilę później, niosąc tacę pełną smakołyków z cukierni rodziców, dwa kubki gorącej czekolady i talerz sera dla Plagga.

\- Muszę wyznać, że w pełni rozumiem Adriena – wyznał z szerokim uśmiechem Plagg.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że kocham Marinette tak jak ty camemberta? – Skrzywił się Adrien.

\- Nie. Też kocham Marinette. Jeśli kiedykolwiek się znudzisz tym chłopakiem, będę na ciebie czekał – wyznał, mrugając do dziewczyny.

\- Rodzice się nie zdziwili, że wzięłaś tyle jedzenia? – zapytał Adrien, zazdrośnie przerywając przytulasy Marinette i Plagga.

\- Powiedziałam im, że przyszedłeś do mnie w odwiedziny – odpowiedziała prostolinijnie, siadając na kanapie. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że będziesz musiał wyjść drzwiami? – Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. – I to o jakiejś przyzwoitej porze…

\- Wrócę oknem… Najchętniej w ogóle bym nie wychodził. – Usiadł obok niej, otaczając ją ramieniem.

\- Aha, i nastaw się na poważną rozmowę z rodzicami – rzuciła mimochodem, sięgając po croissanta.

\- Czekaj, czekaj… - wystraszył się. – Jaką rozmowę?

\- No wiesz… z pytaniami typu „Jakie są twoje zamiary wobec naszej córki?" i takie tam. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, odgryzając kęs rogalika.

\- I co mam odpowiedzieć? – zapytał, zestresowany nie na żarty.

\- Najlepiej bądź szczery. Wstręt do kłamstwa i wyczuwanie fałszu mam odziedziczone po rodzicach. A wiesz doskonale, że Biedronka właśnie tę prawdomówność ceniła w Czarnym Kocie najbardziej. Croissanta? – zaproponowała z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

\- Chętnie. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i odgryzł kawałek… z jej croissanta. – Mmmm… pycha.

\- Nie rób tego przypadkiem przy moich rodzicach! – ostrzegła go.

Na schodach rozległy się kroki. Kwami z prędkością światła wskoczyły do domku dla lalek. Adrien i Marinette odskoczyli od siebie. Ona zaczerwieniła się jak burak, on dla odmiany zbladł ze strachu. Próbował sobie powtarzać w myślach, że rodzice Marinette są przemiłymi ludźmi i zawsze byli przychylnie do niego nastawieni. Ale teraz z nieszkodliwego przyjaciela zmienił się w podrywacza podstępnie zakradającego do sypialni ich córki. Na ich miejscu byłby na tego wielbiciela co najmniej wkurzony.

\- Dobry wieczór… - przywitał się poważnym tonem Tom, tata Marinette.

\- Dobry wieczór, państwu. – Zerwał się z kanapy Adrien.

\- Nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy przyszedłeś. – Pospieszyła z załagodzeniem ciężkiego początku mama Marinette, Sabine.

\- No jakoś tak wyszło… - Adrien uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. – Następnym razem nie zapomnę o przywitaniu się z państwem. – Ukłonił się szarmancko. – Byłem nieco… hmmm… zaaferowany…

\- Zaaferowany? – podchwyciła mama.

\- Hmmm… - Zarumienił się Adrien. – Nie wiem, czy państwo wiedzą… Ale dzisiaj po szkole Marinette odprowadził do domu nasz nowy kolega ze szkoły. I… Hmmm… Wywołało to u mnie… jakby to powiedzieć… mocny niepokój.

Mama Marinette uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale. Tata wyglądał, jakby pod wąsem walczył z chęcią roześmiania się w głos. Dzieciaki… Są rozkosznie nieporadne, jak się zakochają.

\- I jak rozumiem, właśnie ten niepokój tak cię niepostrzeżenie pognał do naszej córki? – zapytał Tom, udając śmiertelną powagę. Wąs zasłaniał błąkający się na ustach uśmiech. Sabine jednak go dostrzegła i wymierzyła mężowi lekkiego kuksańca w bok.

\- Tak – przyznał się Adrien.

Marinette stała obok niego, wciąż zaczerwieniona. Przynajmniej nie uciekła. Żeby dodać sobie odwagi, wziął ją za rękę. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. To wszystko było strasznie poważne. Nie była na to gotowa, mimo że przed chwilą sama sobie z tego żartowała.

Wzięcie Marinette za rękę nie umknęło także uwadze jej rodziców. Mama rozczuliła się, tata już prawie się poddał w walce ze śmiechem.

\- Czy ten niepokój już ci więcej… hmm… nie doskwiera? – spytał tata, a kącik ust niebezpiecznie mu zadrgał.

\- Z całą pewnością już nie – odpowiedział Adrien, który poczuł się pewniej i swobodniej, a rozbawienie zaczęło powoli przebijać się w spojrzeniu.

\- Czyli możemy liczyć na to, że to się już nie powtórzy? – zapytał groźnie Tom.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział poważnie Adrien.

\- Tato! – wtrąciła Marinette, wciąż czerwona na twarzy.

\- Kochanie, ta sytuacja jest dla nas równie nowa, jak dla was – odezwała się łagodnie mama. – Wiesz doskonale, że dbamy o ciebie i chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Ufamy sobie nawzajem i jesteśmy wobec siebie szczerzy. A teraz musimy poszerzyć krąg zaufania i szczerości o jedną osobę, prawda?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Marinette, uświadamiając sobie, że nie ma chyba na świecie drugiego chłopca, który byłby wart włączenia go w ten rodzinny krąg zaufania. Uścisnęła dłoń Adriena i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- No, to ustalmy sobie podstawowe zasady, młody człowieku – zaczął tata, przysuwając sobie krzesło sprzed biurka Marinette i siadając na nim. Mama przysiadła na jego kolanie. Adrien i Marinette też usiedli. Naprzeciwko rodziców, wciąż trzymając się za ręce. – Po pierwsze, wasze spotkania nie mogą wpłynąć negatywnie na oceny Marinette w szkole.

\- Mógłbym jej pomóc w nauce. Możemy razem odrabiać lekcje – zaproponował Adrien, szybko kalkulując, że zyskają czas na przebywanie razem.

\- Doskonały pomysł, nie sądzisz Tom? – pospieszyła ze wsparciem Sabine, zanim jej mąż znalazł w tym pomyśle coś podejrzanego.

\- Po drugie… Nie ma przesiadywania u siebie po nocach – zarządził tata. – Noc jest od spania. W swoim domu – uściślił, zauważając, że oboje mocno poczerwienieli. Hmmm… Rzeczywiście, możliwe, że są trochę za młodzi na takie uwagi, ale jak zasady, to zasady.

Marinette przemknęło przez głowę, że rodzice nie mają zielonego pojęcia, na co oni oboje się narażają się niemal codziennie. Siedzenie razem do późna w nocy powinno być dla nich akurat najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

\- Po trzecie… Byłoby miło, gdybyśmy wiedzieli o planowanym wyjściu Marinette przynajmniej dzień wcześniej – kontynuował wyliczankę Tom, po czym zamilkł, zastanawiając się, czy jeszcze czegoś nie dodać. Jego żona wykorzystała ten moment, żeby zakończyć tę niezręczną rozmowę, znacząco klepiąc go w kolano i mówiąc:

\- A po czwarte, to my już pójdziemy. Nie siedźcie do późna. Wiem, że jest piątek i lekcje możecie odrobić jutro. Ale trzeba też się wyspać.

\- Proszę państwa… - chrząknął Adrien, zrywając się z kanapy. – To ja bym chciał zapytać, czy w takim razie mogę przyjść jutro? Odrabiać lekcje – dodał szybko.

\- Lekcje? – szepnęła rozczarowana Marinette. A co z zasadą numer trzy?

\- A wieczorem chciałbym porwać Marinette na miasto. Mógłbym?

\- Pełen sukces, młody człowieku! – Roześmiał się w końcu Tom. I razem z Sabine ruszyli w stronę schodów, trzymając się za ręce.

\- Wiesz, ja też tak chcę. – Westchnął Adrien, siadając obok Marinette.

\- Co, potrzymać się za ręce? – Zaśmiała się Marinette. – Masz. – Podała mu dłoń.

\- Chcę cię trzymać za rękę nawet po kilkunastu latach małżeństwa – wyznał, wciąż wpatrzony w zamkniętą klapę w podłodze.

\- Adrienie Agreste, czy ty się właśnie oświadczasz? – zażartowała.

\- To przecież oczywiste, nie uważasz?

\- Że co? – Zabrakło jej tchu.

\- Sama powiedziałaś, że nie ryzykuje się przyjaźni dla miłości. Chyba że będzie ona na całe życie.

\- Wcale nic takiego nie powiedziałam.

\- Powiedziałaś tę pierwszą połowę. A drugiej się domyśliłem. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a potem ją objął i pocałował.


	6. Lekcje

Było sobotnie popołudnie.

Marinette siedziała rozłożona na kanapie i powoli kończyła czytać rozdział z podręcznika do historii. Jej lewa ręka zwisała z kanapy, a palce bezwiednie przeczesywały włosy siedzącego na podłodze Adriena, odrabiającego zadanie z chemii. Mama Marinette zerknęła ukradkiem na uczące się dzieciaki i wycofała się cichutko do cukierni.

\- Są rozkoszni… - Zaśmiała się do męża.

\- Dziwię się, że w ogóle mogą skupić się nauce – odpowiedział jej żartobliwie Tom.

\- Wiesz, że ja też? – zdziwiła się Sabine. – Strasznie poważnie do tego podeszli. Chyba możemy być dumni z naszej córki.

\- Yhm. Wychodzi na to, że dobrze ją wychowaliśmy.

Przytulili się do siebie, a potem zabrali do pracy. Skoro dzieciaki dzielnie zmagały się ze swoimi obowiązkami, oni także musieli trzymać fason.

\- Skończyłam… - Westchnęła Marinette.

\- A nie mogłabyś jeszcze poczytać czegoś? – zapytał Adrien nieobecnym tonem. – To wzmaga moje możliwości obliczeniowe.

\- Moje czytanie? – Zaśmiała się cicho, podnosząc lewą rękę, żeby zamknąć i odłożyć książkę. Adrien szybko ją złapał za nadgarstek.

\- To, co robisz przy okazji czytania – odpowiedział.

\- O rany! Robiłam to zupełnie nieświadomie! – Zarumieniła się.

\- O ile sobie przypominam, mieliśmy jeszcze zadane przeczytanie jakiegoś opowiadania – zasugerował.

\- Adrien, już je przeczytałam.

\- Kurczę…

\- To ja sobie teraz odpocznę, a ty licz. – Oparła się wygodniej na poduszkach, przymknęła oczy i zanurzyła dłoń ponownie w jego włosach.

\- O tak. To rozumiem, Moja Pani. – Uśmiechnął się Adrien i wrócił do obliczeń, nieświadomie zamruczał.

Marinette otworzyła oczy.

\- Czy ty… właśnie zamruczałeś?

\- Niee… niemożliwe. – Zmieszał się. - Mruczę tylko jako Czarny Kot.

\- Zamruczałeś, Adrienie Agreste.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to nie mruczał Plagg? – droczył się Adrien, kończąc zadanie z chemii.

\- Gdzie go zostawiłeś?

\- Ostatnio widziałem go na talerzu z camembertem w objęciach.

\- Talerz się zgadza. Camembert przeszedł już do historii – odezwał się Plagg z ukrytego za domkiem dla lalek talerza.

Adrien i Marinette roześmiali się z tego żartu, a zaraz potem wrócili do swoich zajęć – Adrien do zadania z chemii, Marinette do pomagania mu w odrabianiu lekcji, bawiąc się jego włosami.

\- Ok, Księżniczko. – Westchnął Adrien. – Skończyłem chemię. Twoja kolej.

\- Jakbyś mi dał odpisać, to szybciej byśmy się wyrobili z zadaniem domowym. – Uśmiechnęła się przymilnie i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.

\- Ale to byłoby oszustwo. Jak się do tego ma pani podejście do prawdomówności? – Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

\- Wiem, wiem, Kocie… Ale pokusa była zbyt silna…

\- Oj, Marinette. Nie łam mi serca, mówiąc, że nawet twój kręgosłup moralny ma swoją cenę!

\- Nie ma. – Westchnęła. – Przecież i tak wiem, że muszę się tego nauczyć. Tylko patrz mi na ręce. Na wypadek, gdybym zaczęła robić jakieś głupoty. – Usiadła prosto i wzięła zeszyt do chemii.

\- Cóż… ręce też masz ładne. Choć miałem ochotę popatrzeć na co innego. – Podniósł się z podłogi i usiadł obok niej. Bardzo blisko, otaczając ją ramieniem.

\- Kocie, chemia.

\- Taaak… chemia – zamruczał całując ją w ramię.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy! – Poruszyła ramieniem, próbując go zrzucić.

\- Mhmm…

\- Adrien, nie mogę się skupić, kiedy tak robisz.

\- Mhmm… _mnie_ to pomagało.

\- Jesteś pewien, że mówimy o tym samym? – Odwróciła się do niego i spojrzała figlarnie. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś w stanie przypomnieć sobie najważniejsze daty z… hmmm… Wielkiej Rewolucji, kiedy będę ci robić taaak…? – I chuchnęła mu ciepłym oddechem w kark, jak kiedyś w pewnym kultowym filmie zrobiła Marion pewnemu Robin Hoodowi. – Noo? Panie Agreste? Jak tam data wybuchuuuuu Rewoluuuucji? – drażniła się z nim.

\- Mhmmmm… Daj mi chwilę…

\- Widzisz? – Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją i pocałowała go w policzek. – A teraz wracam do chemii.

\- Nie sądziłem, że nauka może być taka przyjemna – mruknął, opierając policzek na jej ramieniu i zerkając, jak rozwiązuje zadanie.

\- Yhm… - mruknęła rozkojarzonym tonem, całkowicie pochłonięta zadaniem z chemii.

\- Tu ma być… - zaczął, ale go uciszyła niecierpliwym syknięciem.

\- Myślę, Kocie – mruknęła.

\- Już się przymykam, Moja Pani.

\- Grzeczna Kicia.


	7. Boisz się mojego taty?

_**Uwaga!**__ Ta część zawiera spoilery z odcinków „Lisica" (sezon 1), „Kolekcjoner" (sezon 2) i „Robotus" (sezon 2)._

Po kilkunastu minutach Marinette skończyła zadanie z chemii. Była zadowolona, że Adrien tylko raz zwrócił jej uwagę na błąd w obliczeniach. Cóż… Za to ona była lepsza z przedmiotów humanistycznych. Rzeczywiście świetnie się uzupełniali.

\- Zgłodnieliście? – W klapie w podłodze pojawiła się głowa mamy Marinette.

\- Dzięki mamo. Jesteś najlepsza! – odpowiedziała Marinette, podnosząc głowę i uśmiechając się do mamy.

Mama mrugnęła do niej w odpowiedzi. O ileż swobodniej dzisiaj wyglądają! Wczoraj byli tak rozkosznie zakłopotani! Wczoraj do późnego wieczora Sabine razem z Tomem z rozbawieniem roztrząsali całą tę sytuację. Jeszcze długo po wyjściu Adriena chichotali na wspomnienie rozmowy z adoratorem ich córki.

\- Musicie uzupełnić paliwo – powiedziała mama, zostawiła tacę z przysmakami tuż obok klapy i dyskretnie się wycofała.

\- Twoi rodzice doprowadzą Nathalie do zawału – zażartował Adrien, który w kilku susach znalazł się przy tacy.

\- Nie rozumiem… - zdziwiła się Marinette.

\- Jeśli będą mnie tak dokarmiać, to przybiorę na wadze. Skończy się moja kariera modela, ojciec się wścieknie i dostanie się Nathalie za nieupilnowanie mnie – wyjaśnił z croissantem w ustach.

\- Eee… - Spoważniała nagle Marinette. – A propos…

\- Pewnie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że i tak jestem za chudy. I że trzeba mnie dokarmić. Zaczynam się czuć jak bezpański kot przygarnięty wreszcie przez swoją panią…

\- Eee… Adrien…? – Marinette spojrzała na niego nieśmiało. Uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy. Jego dowcip jej nie rozbawił, a zatem to coś poważnego.

\- O co chodzi, Księżniczko?

\- Eee… Lepiej będzie, jak usiądziesz…

\- Marinette… - zaczął cicho. – Przerażasz mnie trochę.

\- Wiesz… Bo tak pomyślałam…

\- Błagam cię, po prostu to powiedz. Bo inaczej umrę z niepokoju.

\- Chodzi o twojego tatę – powiedziała szybko, zamykając oczy. Zupełnie jakby to miało w czymś pomóc. No, przynajmniej nie widziała jego miny, kiedy usłyszał jej słowa.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że boisz się mojego taty! – Roześmiał się nagle Adrien. – To znaczy potrafi być przerażający i raczej nie należy do wylewnych, ale jestem pewien, że będzie tobą oczarowany… - dodał szybko.

\- No nie wiem. Wiesz, jaka jestem nieporadna. Tobie też to trochę zajęło. A poza tym, na pewno się zbłaźnię, bo będzie mi zależało, żeby zrobić dobre wrażenie. A wiesz przecież, że od lat jestem fanką twojego taty. Podziwiam jego dorobek i to dzięki niemu tak naprawdę zajęłam się projektowaniem. – Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. – Ale czekaj. Nie o tym mieliśmy mówić.

\- To znaczy? – Spoważniał. Podszedł do kanapy i usiadł obok dziewczyny.

\- Pamiętasz, jak ci zginęła książka taty? – Marinette od razu przeszła do rzeczy.

\- Pamię… tam… - Zawiesił głos i spojrzał na nią przerażony. Przypomniał sobie, co Biedronka mu wtedy powiedziała. Kogo podejrzewała o bycie Władcą Ciem. – Nie, Marinette – powiedział chłodno. – Już przecież rozwiązaliśmy ten problem. Nie może być Władcą Ciem, bo przecież nie mógł sam na siebie wypuścić akumy!

\- Eee… Adrien? – zająknęła się. – Myślę, że najwyższy czas zaprowadzić cię do Mistrza Fu. On ci wszystko wytłumaczy.

\- Marinette… - Adrien chwycił ją za rękę. Była lodowata. – Naprawdę myślisz…? Że… mój tata…? – nie mógł nawet dokończyć tego pytania. Ale jej milczenie było wymowną odpowiedzią na nie. – Ja nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że nadal tak myślisz!

\- Adrien… Ja nie wiem. Ale Mistrz Fu powiedział, że księga zaginęła wraz z miraculami ćmy i pawia. I najprawdopodobniej ten kto ma księgę, posiada też te miracula.

\- Pa… pawia? – zająknął się Adrien, czując jakoś niejasno, że z czymś mu się ten paw kojarzy. – A jak ono wygląda?

\- Było narysowane w książce – odpowiedziała Marinette. – Naprawdę musisz się spotkać z Mistrzem Fu. Ja… ja czuję, że coś pokręcę. To on ci musi wszystko wytłumaczyć.

\- Skąd ty wiesz, co było w tej książce? – spytał obcym tonem, odsuwając się od Marinette.

\- Och… - Zamknęła oczy, czując jak zimna fala strachu zalewa jej serce.

Zaraz Adrien powie, że go okłamała i ją rzuci. Kolejne obrazy przelatywały jej przed oczami. Już widziała żałosny koniec ich historii, która przecież zaczęła się dopiero wczoraj. Nie! To nie może się tak skończyć. Nie tak szybko. Nie pozwoli na to.

\- Marinette? – Dotknął jej dłoni, zaniepokojony jej długim milczeniem.

\- Adrien. Ja ci to teraz wszystko wyjaśnię. Tylko proszę, nie przerywaj. Wstrzymaj się z pytaniami i… ważnymi decyzjami do końca mojej opowieści, dobrze?

\- Z jakimi ważnymi decyzjami? – podchwycił.

\- Pewnie się już do mnie nie odezwiesz więcej – odpowiedziała, a serce w niej zamarło. – Ale dobrze. Opowiem ci wszystko tak jak było.

\- Marinette, nie strasz mnie.

\- Cicho. – Położyła mu palec na ustach i uśmiechnęła się smutno, jak poczuła pocałunek na nim. Kto wie, czy nie ostatni w jej życiu… - Bo zaraz ucieknie mi resztka odwagi, żeby to opowiedzieć.

\- Dobra, dawaj. Obiecuję siedzieć cicho.


	8. Opowieść Marinette

_**Uwaga!**__ Ta część zawiera spoilery z odcinków „Lisica" (sezon 1) i „Kolekcjoner" (sezon 2)._

Marinette zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech. Musiała mu to wszystko opowiedzieć. Zrzucić ten ciężar z wątroby.

\- Hmmm. Zaczęło się w tym dniu, kiedy Lila przyszła do naszej szkoły. Poszła z tobą do biblioteki.

\- Skąd wiesz? – Wyrwało mu się.

\- Poszłam za wami – odpowiedziała. – Jak się zapewne domyślasz, byłam zazdrosna. – Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie tamtego dnia. Wtedy nie było jej do śmiechu, ale dzisiaj była mądrzejsza o istotną wiedzę dotyczącą uczuć Adriena. – Miałeś nie przerywać!

\- Yhm. Już siedzę cicho.

\- No i schowałam się za regałem. A ona tak nachalnie cię podrywała, że myślałam, że ją rozszarpię. – Zgrzytnęła zębami na samo wspomnienie, a Adrien wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. – No, trochę tam narozrabiałam. Wiesz, jaka bywam niezdarna, jak się denerwuję… Kilka książek zleciało, przewróciłam wózek, no… wiesz…

\- A, to się wyjaśniło, skąd te hałasy!

\- Miałeś nie przeszkadzać. – Znowu go upomniała. – Bo nigdy nie skończę. No i wtedy Tikki zauważyła twoją książkę i powiedziała, że musi się upewnić, bo to może być bardzo ważna książka. A potem wysypały się wszystkie twoje rzeczy z torby. I…

\- To ty zabrałaś moją książkę?! – wykrzyknął Adrien w oburzeniu. To przez Marinette miał te problemy? To przez nią ojciec zamknął go w domu?

\- ADRIEN! – wykrzyknęły w oburzeniu kwami.

\- Przymknij się, bo ona nigdy nie skończy! – warknął Plagg.

\- A nawet nie doszła do początku historii! – dodała Tikki. – Dawaj, Marinette!

\- Och, ok… No więc… Ech… Ja schowałam się pod stołem. _NIE PYTAJ,_ skąd się tam wzięłam! – wrzasnęła, widząc, że Adrien nabiera już powietrza. – Błagam… Nie przerywaj. No i doskonale widziałam, jak Lila odsunęła stopą twoją książkę, a potem ją zabrała. Więc jak tylko wybiegłeś z biblioteki na trening, chciałam biec za tobą i ci powiedzieć, co z niej za złodziejka. Ale Tikki kazała mi najpierw odzyskać książkę. Więc poszłam za Lilą do parku. Potem ty przyszedłeś, a ona wyrzuciła książkę do śmietnika. I Tikki ją stamtąd zabrała. A potem się zezłościłam, bo ona tak strasznie kłamała. No i zmieniłam w Biedronkę, i jej nagadałam. A potem ona się zmieniła w Lisicę… Ciąg dalszy znasz. A potem… - Westchnęła. – A potem Tikki mi powiedziała, że to jest święta książka o miraculach. I że jest ktoś, kto jej szuka od wielu lat. I zaprowadziła mnie do Mistrza Fu. Ja już kiedyś u niego byłam, jak Tikki była chora. – Adrien znów zaczerpnął powietrza, żeby zapytać, czy to znaczy, że kwami chorują, ale Marinette była szybsza i znów położyła mu palec na ustach. – I wtedy Mistrz Fu mi powiedział, że książka prawdopodobnie należy do Władcy Ciem. I wtedy ja… - zamilkła.

\- No dalej, Marinette… - zachęciła ją Tikki. – Dobrze ci idzie…

\- Strasznie cię przepraszam, Adrien. Ale w pierwszej chwili pomyślałam… Pomyślałam… że to ty jesteś Władcą Ciem. – Spojrzała na niego przestraszona. Adrien roześmiał się głośno. Plagg popatrzył na niego z niesmakiem.

\- Nie no, młody… Poważnie? Bawi cię to?

\- Potem dowiedziałam się w szkole, że to jednak książka twojego taty. I mi strasznie ulżyło. Że to nie ty. Ale z drugiej strony oznaczałoby, że to twój tata jest Władcą Ciem. A potem twój tata stał się ofiarą akumy… I już sama nie wiedziałam, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Po tym wszystkim wróciłam do Mistrza Fu. Powiedziałam mu wszystko i że muszę oddać książkę, bo inaczej nie wrócisz do szkoły. I spytałam go… spytałam… czy Władca Ciem może nasłać akumę na siebie samego…

\- I co ci powiedział? – zapytał Adrien bez tchu.

\- Nie był pewien… - odpowiedziała Marinette zamierającym tonem. – Nie powiedział kategorycznie, że nie… Tak mi przykro…

\- Ale nie powiedział też kategorycznie, że tak – odpowiedział jej szybko Adrien. – Co było dalej? Jak książka wróciła do taty?

\- Odniosłam mu ją.

\- CO?!

\- Mistrz Fu zrobił sobie zdjęcia każdej strony i zajął się badaniem tajemnic naszych miraculów. A ja odniosłam książkę twojemu tacie.

\- Oso… osobiście? – wykrztusił Adrien, patrząc na Marinette z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mówiłem ci, że jest odważna… - mruknął półgębkiem Plagg.

\- No tak – odpowiedziała tak po prostu. – Inaczej nie wróciłbyś do szkoły.

\- Och, Marinette! – wykrzyknął Adrien, gwałtownie ją przytulając. – Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś? Zastanawiałem się, skąd nagle ta zmiana decyzji. Ale tata nic mi nie chciał powiedzieć.

\- Bo go o to poprosiłam. Żeby ci nie mówił.

\- Nie wierzę, że zrobiłaś coś takiego dla mnie!

\- Wiesz… Zazwyczaj robię dla ciebie znacznie groźniejsze rzeczy. – uśmiechnęła się znacząco.

\- Ale jako Biedronka. A jako Marinette… Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jesteś… Jesteś… wiesz… nie ma słów na określenie, jaka jesteś cudowna! – Spojrzał na nią z zachwytem, a zaraz potem pocałował.


	9. Jeśli Gabriel jest Władcą Ciem

_**Uwaga!**__ Ta część zawiera spoilery z odcinków „Simon Mówi" (sezon 1) i „Robotus" (sezon 2)._

\- No dobra. Załóżmy, że mój straszny ojciec jest Władcą Ciem – powiedział nagle Adrien. – Po co miałby wyrządzać tyle zła?

\- Połączenie naszych miraculów daje władzę absolutną – odpowiedziała Marinette. – Można wtedy spełnić każde życzenie posiadacza super-mocy.

\- O Boże… - wykrztusił Adrien.

\- Co?

\- On może… on może chcieć sprowadzić moją mamę z powrotem – wyszeptał. – Może po to są mu potrzebne nasze miracula. Przecież gdyby o to chodziło, moglibyśmy mu…

\- Nie, Adrien! – przerwała ostro Marinette.

\- Nie rozumiesz! – odpowiedział jej zarumieniony z emocji. – To znaczy, że on wcale nie jest zły. Przecież ma dobre intencje!

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że cel uświęca środki? – spytała go poważnym tonem. – Że pragnienie odzyskania żony usprawiedliwia to wszystko, co zrobił przez ostatni rok? Czy dążąc do dobrego celu, czyniąc zło, jest się dobrym?

\- Nie wiem, Marinette. Ale trochę go rozumiem. To znaczy… Masz absolutną rację, ale… No zrozum… A gdyby chodziło o kogoś, kogo tak bardzo kochasz, że nie możesz bez niego żyć, to nie zrobiłabyś tego samego?

\- Adrien… Ja nawet nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać! – Spojrzała na niego ze łzami i przez chwilę sprawiała wrażenie, jakby jednak wyobraźnia zadziałała. Zamknęła oczy i potrząsnęła głową, żeby wyrzucić z niej te myśli. Było jeszcze coś do wyjaśnienia. – Adrien… Jest jeszcze coś, o czym jeszcze ci nie powiedziałam. Bo to nie jest takie proste. A ty musisz zrozumieć, że nie możemy nigdy dopuścić do tego, żeby ktokolwiek połączył nasze miracula.

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież to mój tata. Sprowadzi mamę i zaraz nam je odda.

\- Adrien! – przywołała go do porządku Marinette. – Mnie też się wydawało, że to takie cudowne lekarstwo na wszystkie bolączki tego świata. Ale Mistrz Fu wyjaśnił mi, że Wszechświat działa w oparciu o zasadę równowagi. To dlatego nasze miracula są takie potężne. Bo się równoważą. Biedronka to symbol przynoszący szczęście, czarny kot – pecha. Ja mam moc tworzenia, ty niszczenia. Jeszcze nie rozumiesz? Jeśli twój tata zażyczy sobie, żeby wróciła twoja mama… to… - zamilkła, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć na głos tego, co miała na myśli. Nie zniosłaby tego…

\- To dla równowagi straci kogoś równie ważnego dla siebie? – dokończył za nią Adrien głucho.

\- Nie pozwolę mu na to – odpowiedziała mu zdecydowanym tonem. – A twój tata nie wie o tym, bo ta informacja jest zapisana kodem w tej książce i twój tata na pewno tego kodu nie złamał.

\- A gdybyśmy mu powiedzieli?

\- Wtedy dowie się, że jesteśmy posiadaczami miraculów, na które on poluje od roku. Nie wydaje ci się, że wtedy po prostu odbierze ci pierścień, a mnie kolczyki? Tak normalnie, kiedy jesteśmy sobą, a nie Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Sam jesteś w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie, bo przecież on może przyjść do ciebie nocą i po prostu ci go zsunąć z palca, kiedy śpisz.

\- M-Marinette… - zająknął się Adrien.

\- No?

\- Teraz sobie przypomniałem taki jeden dzień… Pamiętasz, jak ratowaliśmy Paryż przed Simonem Mówi? – zapytał, a ona zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok. Spojrzał na nią z ukosa, bo też sobie przypomniał, jak szukała go w łazience. Uśmiechnął się, a jej rumieniec się pogłębił. – Ach, zatem pamiętasz. Jako Czarny Kot prawie się wtedy zdradziłem przed tatą, bo wymsknęła mi się wiedza o systemie ochronnym.

\- Ach, rzeczywiście! Zupełnie tego nie skojarzyłam.

\- No i potem tata odwiedził mnie w moim pokoju. I zwrócił uwagę na mój pierścień.

\- Myślisz, że się domyśla?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Bo rzeczywiście moje miraculum byłoby w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Robi się nieciekawie… - mruknął Plagg przysłuchujący się ich rozmowie.

\- Uważam, że powinniśmy koniecznie odwiedzić Mistrza Fu – odezwała się Tikki, jak zawsze rozsądna.

\- Masz rację, Tikki – odpowiedziała jej zdecydowanym tonem Marinette i wstała z kanapy.

\- Chcesz iść teraz? – zdziwił się Adrien.

\- Nie mamy chwili do stracenia. Adrien, jeśli rzeczywiście to twój tata jest Władcą Ciem, to znaczy, że okrutnie z nas zakpił wysyłając na siebie akumę. To znaczy, że była to świetnie zaplanowana dywersja. I o ile nie boję się jego zakumanizowanych złoczyńców i jako Biedronka mogę z nimi walczyć do upadłego, to takich podejrzanych zabiegów boję ponad wszystko. A jak jeszcze pomyślę, że od straty jednego z miraculów dzielą nas tylko cienkie drzwi do twojego pokoju, to jestem wręcz przerażona. I mam nadzieję, że Mistrz Fu poratuje nas czymś więcej niż tylko dobrą radą, żebyśmy byli ostrożni.

\- Nie chciałbym zostać zmuszony do słuchania rozkazów Władcy Ciem… - mruknął Plagg, chowając się do kieszeni Adriena.

\- No, ale przecież ty wiesz, że on jest zły – stwierdził Adrien.

\- Kwami muszą być posłuszne swojemu panu – wyjaśniła cicho Tikki. – Nawet jeśli wiemy, że to wbrew zasadom lub jest po prostu złe… Jestem pewna, że dla Nooroo jest to bardzo trudne. Był naszym przyjacielem. A teraz musi pomagać w czynieniu zła – dodała, po czym pofrunęła do torebki Marinette.


	10. Spacer

Marinette wzięła Adriena za rękę i tak zeszli na dół do piekarni.

\- Mamo, skończyliśmy odrabiać prace domowe. Wyjdziemy na spacer na chwilę, dobrze? Wrócimy na kolację.

\- W porządku, skarbie – odpowiedziała mama i wróciła do swoich obowiązków.

\- Wiesz, u mnie wygląda to zupełnie inaczej… - wyznał Adrien, kiedy już wyszli na ulicę.

\- To znaczy jak? – Spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

\- No, prawie że muszę wystosować podanie o pozwolenie na wyjście. Muszę przestawić argumenty za wyjściem i niemalże udowodnić, jakie korzyści mi to przyniesie. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile musiałem się namęczyć, żeby mnie puścili do szkoły.

\- Biedactwo… - Uśmiechnęła się Marinette. – Ciężko się żyje w złotej klatce, co?

\- Nie masz pojęcia.

\- Mnie tam pasuje… - odezwała się kieszeń Adriena. – Błogie lenistwo i góry camemberta na skinienie paluszka. Czego chcieć więcej?

\- Mów za siebie, Plagg – mruknął Adrien.

\- A jak ci się udało wyjść dzisiaj na cały dzień? – spytała Marinette.

\- Powiedziałem, że idę się uczyć do koleżanki. Że mamy projekt do zrobienia i że może to zająć cały dzień.

\- Koleżanki? – powtórzyła cicho Marinette.

\- Och, Marinette! – zreflektował się. – To nie to, o czym myślisz! – zapewnił ją, przystając i biorąc jej twarz w dłonie.

\- Skąd wiesz, co myślę? – spytała, patrząc mu w oczy smutnym wzrokiem.

\- Na pewno pomyślałaś, że się ciebie wstydzę, że nigdy nie powiem tacie, że będę ukrywał cię przed nim, żeby się nie dowiedział, że jego jedyny wychuchany synek popełnia jakiś mezalians z dziewczyną z piekarni – wyrzucił z siebie, świetnie naśladując ton, jakim Marinette wyrzucała z siebie podobne obawy. Roześmiała się głośno, kiwając głową.

\- Zbyt dobrze mnie znasz, Kocie!

\- A mnie się wydaje, że jeszcze dużo muszę się o tobie dowiedzieć.

\- Więc czemu powiedziałeś, że idziesz do koleżanki? – Ruszyli dalej, a ona wróciła do tematu, który ją nurtował.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie, co by było, gdybym im powiedział to dzisiaj rano?! I tak cud, że się nie zorientowali, że zniknąłem wczoraj na cały wieczór! Zaczęłoby się śledztwo, prześwietlanie twojej rodziny, wpisywanie cię w mój grafik. Ja tego w ogóle nie widzę. To znaczy… jak to niby według Nathalie ma wyglądać? Kolejna pozycja w grafiku? Mamy cię wcisnąć między szermierkę a zajęcia z chińskiego?

Marinette znów się roześmiała.

\- Ale przecież wiesz, że tak to będzie wyglądać. Jesteś bardzo zajętym człowiekiem. Ja się w ogóle dziwię, że miałeś dzisiaj cały dzień do dyspozycji.

\- No, trochę podkoloryzowałem ważność naszego projektu… - Uśmiechnął się szeroko i puścił oko do Marinette. – Nie byłem może zbyt precyzyjny co do jego zakresu, ale przecież wiesz, że nie ma nic ważniejszego od niego – dodał, całując ją przy tym.

\- Adrien… - szepnęła. – Jesteśmy na ulicy…

\- No i?

\- No i ktoś nas może zobaczyć… - Zaczerwieniła się.

\- No i?

\- No i nie wiem… Tak mi trochę… głupio.

\- Ale dlaczego? – zdziwił się. – Wstydzisz się mnie?

\- Nie, no coś ty. Prędzej już ty mnie!

\- Jasne… - mruknął z przekąsem. – Ale w sumie masz trochę racji. Mogą nas zamknąć za zakłócanie porządku – zażartował. – Chodźmy lepiej. Wiesz w ogóle, gdzie mamy iść? – zmienił temat.

\- To już niedaleko.

Po chwili weszli do niepozornego budynku, w którym mieścił się salon medycyny chińskiej. Adrien spojrzał zdumiony na Marinette. Nie pomylili adresu?

Zza ściany dobiegał dźwięk kojącej melodii. Nagle drzwi się przed nimi otworzyły. Na macie siedział staruszek w śmiesznej czerwonej koszuli w białe kwiaty. Miał zamknięte oczy i błąkający się na ustach uśmiech. Kiedy spojrzał na nich, uśmiech pojawił się też w jego wzroku. Od razu poczuli się mile widziani.

\- Wiedziałem, że przyjdziecie – powiedział.


	11. Wizyta u Mistrza Fu

Tikki i Plagg wyswobodzili się ze swoich kryjówek i polecieli na spotkanie Wayzzem, kwami Mistrza Fu. Marinette śmiało weszła do środka, ale Adrien poczuł się nieco oszołomiony. Czy on kiedyś nie pomógł temu starszemu mężczyźnie podnieść się z chodnika?

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się cicho.

\- Dzień dobry, Czarny Kocie – odpowiedział Mistrz Fu.

Marinette już siedziała na macie i patrzyła pytająco na Adriena, czekając aż usiądzie obok niej. Z lekkim ociąganiem, wreszcie usiadł. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Mistrza Fu.

\- Skąd u ciebie taka nieufność? – zapytał Mistrz Fu.

\- Nie jestem nieufny – zaprzeczył Adrien. – Tylko nieco zdziwiony. Ja… Ja pana pamiętam.

\- Och, to bardzo mi miło. – Uśmiechnął się Fu. – Spotykasz w swoim życiu tak wiele osób, że czuję się zaszczycony, słysząc, że nasza pięciominutowa znajomość zapadła ci w pamięć.

\- Czy, czy to wtedy dał mi pan miraculum?

\- Zrobiłem to później. Ale wtedy dowiedziałem się, że jesteś właściwą osobą, która powinna je otrzymać.

\- Czyli to był taki test?

\- Poniekąd. Zresztą Biedronka też została poddana podobnemu testowi. Wiecie… jako Strażnik muszę bardzo ostrożnie dobierać osoby, którym powierzam miracula. Wystarczy, że jedno wpadło w złe ręce, a ile mamy przez to kłopotów.

\- Marinette mówiła, że podobno dwa miracula zaginęły – powiedział Adrien zanim pomyślał o konsekwencjach tego, co powiedział. Sam naprowadził Mistrza Fu na temat, którego chciał uniknąć, bo mógłby usłyszeć ostateczne potwierdzenie swoich obaw.

\- Tak jest. Opowiedziałem Marinette o zaginięciu księgi i dwóch miraculów. Ćmy i pawia. Podejrzewam, że są w posiadaniu tej samej osoby.

\- Ale pewności pan nie ma! – Adrien chwycił się nadziei, jak tonący brzytwy.

\- Pewności nie mam – przyznał Mistrz Fu. – Ale nie zwalnia nas to z obowiązku zachowania pełnej ostrożności. Szczególnie ciebie, mój chłopcze.

\- Mistrzu, czy mógłbyś pokazać Adrienowi zdjęcie miraculum pawia? – zapytała Marinette.

\- Oczywiście, że mógłbym. A czemu cię ono interesuje?

\- Sam nie wiem – odpowiedział Adrien. – Kiedy Marinette mi wspomniała o nim, zaczęło mnie męczyć jakieś takie nieokreślone przeczucie. Nie wiem, może je gdzieś widziałem? Nie umiem tego nazwać…

Mistrz Fu spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym wstał i poszedł po swój telefon. Po chwili znalazł odpowiednią stronę świętej księgi.

\- Proszę, Czarny Kocie. – Pokazał Adrienowi zdjęcie.

\- Hej, ja to już widziałem! – wyrwało się Plaggowi.

\- Ja chyba też… - szepnął Adrien, któremu nagle zrobiło się słabo z wrażenia.

\- Pamiętasz, młody? Tam w sejfie! – przypomniał Plagg. – Jakieś inne drobiazgi tam były. Niech no sobie przypomnę… Książka o Tybecie i jakaś ulotka z hotelu.

\- Zdjęcie mojej mamy… I zapinka… Taka, jak ta tutaj…

\- Tybet? – podchwyciła Marinette. – Twój tata powiedział, że znalazł tę księgę, jak podróżował z twoją mamą po Tybecie!

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek tam byli – odpowiedział z namysłem Adrien. – Ale w sumie tak często ich nie było w domu, że równie dobrze mogli być kiedyś w Tybecie.

\- Mistrzu… - Marinette zwróciła się do Fu. – Rozmawialiśmy z Adrienem na temat… Hm… Władcy Ciem. – Adrien spojrzał na nią z przestrachem. Nie był gotowy na zadanie tych pytań.

\- Nie obawiaj się, Czarny Kocie. Nigdy nie możemy bać się prawdy. – Mistrz Fu zwrócił się do Adriena, widząc, że pobladł po pytaniu Marinette.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – mruknął Adrien.

\- Widzę w was obojgu bardzo dużo obaw, które mają swe źródło we Władcy Ciem – oznajmił poważnie Mistrz Fu. – Nie możecie pozwolić, żeby strach przed prawdą zaciemnił wam postrzeganie świata. Jeśli zamkniecie oczy na prawdę, choćby tę najgorszą, może wam umknąć ważne ostrzeżenie przed niebezpieczeństwem. A to będzie oznaczać ostateczną porażkę. Musicie być świadomi! I musicie sobie ufać nawzajem. Mówiłem to już Marinette, kiedy chcąc chronić ukochaną osobę, zataiła przede mną informację, skąd ma książkę.

\- Chciałaś mnie chronić? – zapytał cicho Adrien, na co Marinette natychmiast się zaczerwieniła. Tym razem nie wstydziła się swoich uczuć przed Mistrzem Fu. Było jej wstyd, że ukryła wtedy prawdę. A tyle się nagadała wcześniej o prawdomówności.

\- Mówiłam ci, że myślałam, że to ty jesteś Władcą Ciem – mruknęła, patrząc na niego żałośnie.

\- Ale nie powiedziałaś, że nakłamałaś przy okazji… - skomentował z uśmiechem, mrugając do niej.

\- Och, już nigdy mi tego nie zapomnisz, prawda? – Zamknęła oczy.

\- Wiesz, dobrze wiedzieć, że jednak masz jakieś słabości. – Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i pocałował ją w policzek. Zarumieniła się – tym razem z zadowolenia.

Mistrz Fu przyglądał im się z zaciekawieniem. W całkowitym milczeniu.


	12. Plan Biedronki

\- Jak już mówiłem. Musimy sobie ufać – kontynuował Mistrz Fu. – Tylko tak możemy pokonać Władcę Ciem. Jeśli prawdą jest, że jest nim twój ojciec, musimy być szczególnie ostrożni. To, co się niedawno wydarzyło może bowiem dowodzić, że on celowo chciał zmylić Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota co do swojej tożsamości. A to oznacza, że może się domyślać, kim jesteście… Zdajecie sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji?

\- Wiem, wiem, że jestem szczególnie narażony. Tata może do mnie wejść w każdej chwili. Może bezpieczniej będzie oddać ci moje miraculum, Mistrzu? Może powinieneś znaleźć innego Czarnego Kota? – zaproponował Adrien i nagle zrobiło mu się potwornie żal tych chwil spędzonych z Biedronką i Marinette. I utraty towarzystwa Plagga.

\- Biedronka jest narażona nawet bardziej – odpowiedział mu Mistrz Fu, uważnie ich obserwując. – Nie sądzisz, że jak twój ojciec dowie się o waszym uczuciu, nie zawaha się wykorzystać syna, żeby dotrzeć do Biedronki i jej miraculum?

\- Nie! – wykrzyknęła Marinette. – Nie mogę na to pozwolić! Wystarczy, że tamta straszna scena z Lisicą śni mi się po nocach!

Adrien objął ją szybko ramieniem. Przypomniał sobie, jak Biedronka już zaczęła ściągać kolczyki, byleby uratować Adriena – a raczej jego iluzję – przed upadkiem z wieży Eiffle'a.

\- Sama widzisz, Biedronko – powiedział Mistrz Fu. – Bardzo łatwo do ciebie dotrzeć przez twoją słabość do Adriena.

\- A gdyby tak wprowadzić w błąd Władcę Ciem? – Marinette nagle wpadła na pomysł. – Tak jak on nas oszukał, wysyłając na siebie akumę, my moglibyśmy go zmylić co do naszych tożsamości!

\- Jak? – zainteresował się Adrien. Mistrz Fu uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Pomyśl, Adrien. Jeśli go przekonany, że jesteśmy parą…

\- Bo jesteśmy, Marinette! – wtrącił Adrien.

\- No, ale twój tata nie wie, bo jeszcze im nie powiedziałeś… - mruknęła cierpko, ale zaraz mrugnęła do niego okiem, żeby dać mu do zrozumienia, że był to żarcik. – Więc, jeśli przekonany twojego tatę, że się kochamy…

\- To raczej nie będzie trudne… - znów jej przerwał, obejmując ją i przytulając do siebie.

\- ADRIEN! – wrzasnęły na niego kwami. – Ona znów nigdy nie skończy!

\- No, co za nieznośny chłopak! – dodał Plagg.

\- Więc… - zaczęła znów Marinette, kładąc mu palec na ustach tak samo jak wcześniej podczas opowiadania o książce. A on tak, jak wtedy, pocałował go. – Jeśli go przekonany o naszych uczuciach, a jednocześnie będziemy odgrywać niechęć między Biedronką a Czarnym Kotem, to może Władca Ciem chwyci przynętę i przestanie nas podejrzewać?

\- To jest… świetny pomysł, Marinette! – wykrzyknął Adrien.

\- Jesteś doskonałą Biedronką, Marinette… - wtrącił Mistrz Fu.

\- Mówiłam ci, Mistrzu! – dodała znacząco Tikki.

\- Jest szansa, że trochę was to ochroni. Ale muszę podjąć dodatkowe kroki, żeby zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo. Wasze miracula są zbyt cenne, żeby ryzykować ich utratę. Myślę, że przyda wam się pomoc dwóch, a może trzech superbohaterów.

\- Trzech? – wykrzyknął Wayzz. – Dlaczego mi to robisz, Mistrzu?!

\- Wayzz, byłeś moim towarzyszem przez ostatnie sto lat, ale muszę ci znaleźć nowego opiekuna. Za słaby już jestem, żeby stawić czoła Władcy Ciem.

\- Mistrzu, to był dla mnie zaszczyt – odpowiedział Wayzz, składając ukłon.

\- Będzie mi ciebie brakować, przyjacielu – powiedział Mistrz Fu, a w oczach miał łzy.


	13. Pocałunek na dachu

Wracali od Mistrza Fu jako Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Zrobiło się już późno, a przecież Marinette obiecała mamie, że wrócą na kolację. Spacerem zajęłoby im to zbyt dużo czasu. Znacznie szybciej można było pokonać tę drogę po paryskich dachach.

\- Biedronko, poczekaj! – Wstrzymał ją Czarny Kot na dachu jednej z wież Katedry Notre-Dame.

\- Co się stało, Kocie? – spytała z niepokojem, rozglądając się nerwowo, czy czasem ktoś ich nie atakuje. – O co chodzi?

\- Zanim wrócimy… Wiesz, że muszę cię odprowadzić jako Adrien – zamruczał Czarny Kot.

\- No raczej. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że pojawilibyśmy się pod drzwiami mojego domu w tych wcieleniach. A poza tym pamiętasz, że zostajesz na kolacji? Moi rodzice by ci nie wybaczyli, gdybym wróciła z randki sama.

\- Trudno to nazwać randką. Miałem zupełnie inne plany na wieczór.

\- Wiem, ale to była sytuacja awaryjna. Zresztą, i tak musimy liczyć się z tym, że wiele randek nam przepadnie przez jakiś atak akumy.

\- A parę randek może nam wpadnie przez atak akumy… - Uśmiechnął się szeroko do niej.

\- Pamiętaj, że mamy udawać, że Biedronki i Czarnego Kota nic nie łączy. Żeby twój tata się nie połapał.

\- Pamiętam… Ale wiesz… Mam taką jedną prośbę.

\- Hmm?

\- Wiesz… zawsze marzyłem o tym, żeby pocałować Biedronkę…

\- A jeszcze wczoraj mi mówiłeś, że wcale nie kochasz Biedronki!

\- Teraz to nieistotne. – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Nie umiem cię kochać wybiórczo. Nie mogę cię kochać tylko jako Marinette, skoro jesteś też Biedronką. Tak samo jak ty zaczęłaś kochać mnie jako Czarnego Kota, co jeszcze dwa dni temu nie mieściło ci się w głowie.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że będzie jakoś inaczej? – zapytała, wpatrując się z zaciekawieniem w jego usta.

\- Hmmm. Zaraz się przekonamy…

Nawet gdyby komukolwiek przyszło do głowy spojrzeć wtedy na dach Katedry Notre-Dame, nie miałby szans dostrzec dwóch drobnych sylwetek obejmujących się i całujących zapamiętale. I dobrze, bo właśnie rujnowali idealny plan Marinette co do zmylenia Władcy Ciem.

\- Hmmm… Nie zauważyłam jakiejś znaczącej różnicy… - Westchnęła Marinette. – Możesz spokojnie całować mnie w cywilu.

\- Ja chyba też wolę nasze cywilne pocałunki – przyznał Czarny Kot.

\- To dobrze, bo jako Biedronka mam cię nie kochać, pamiętasz? Złośliwe przytyki i takie tam.

\- Tak, tak… - Uśmiechnął się Czarny Kot. – Chodźmy już. Musimy się jeszcze gdzieś zmienić.

\- Jest tu w okolicy jedno dobre miejsce. Chodź za mną – rzuciła Biedronka i po chwili pod drzwiami cukierni stali za ręce jako Adrien i Marinette, uśmiechnięci i lekko zarumienieni.

\- Mamo, tato. Przepraszamy za spóźnienie – przywitała się Marinette.

\- Och, dobrze, że już jesteście! – Pomachała im mama. – Już miałam dzwonić do ciebie, gdzież to was na tym spacerze pognało.

\- Ach, byliśmy tu i tam… - Machnęła ręką Marinette. – W czymś ci pomóc?

\- Bardzo chętnie, kochanie! Nakryjesz do stołu?

\- Ja też chętnie pomogę! – zaoferował się Adrien, dla którego wspólne przygotowywanie posiłków było znane tylko z telewizji, a bardzo chciał kiedyś wziąć udział w czymś takim.

Już po chwili po kuchni krzątała się cała czwórka. Adrien czuł się jak członek tej rodziny – tak ciepło i naturalnie został przez nich wchłonięty. W tym miejscu po prostu czuło się miłość. I pomyślał, że to chyba niemożliwe, że jeszcze dwa dni temu był całkowicie nieświadomy tego, jak ważne miejsce w jego życiu zajmuje ta niepozorna, cudowna dziewczyna. Dziewczyna, bez której nie wyobrażał już sobie życia.


	14. Randka

Marinette nie mogła się doczekać niedzielnego popołudnia. Dzisiaj miała zaplanowaną pierwszą randkę z Adrienem. To znaczy pierwszą _prawdziwą_ randkę – wczoraj się nie liczyło.

Siedziała w swoim pokoju, robiąc generalny przegląd swojej szafy. Koniecznie chciała dzisiaj ładnie wyglądać. Wiedziała, że w sumie i tak nie ma to znaczenia, skoro Adrien ją wybrał, znając ją w najgorszym możliwym wcieleniu – w codziennych ciuchach, w lepszych i gorszych nastrojach, no, głównie w tych gorszych...

Ale mimo wszystko chciała dzisiaj ładnie wyglądać. To miała być ich pierwsza randka. Jej pierwsza randka w ogóle w życiu. Chciałaby ją zapamiętać na zawsze. Tak, jak wszystko, co się wydarzyło w jej życiu od piątkowego wieczoru. Kolekcjonowała te cudowne wspomnienia, których intensywność była wprost niewiarygodna!

Jeszcze w piątkowy poranek szła do szkoły załamana po tym, jak usłyszała wyznanie Adriena, kiedy mówił Kagami, że _„Marinette jest dla mnie tylko przyjaciółką"_. Och, zupełnie ją to załamało! Tym bardziej, że tuż przed tym opisał ją naprawdę miłymi słowami. Tak o niej ciepło mówił! Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że może… może… żywi do niej jakieś uczucia. A potem to: _„tylko przyjaciółką"…_ Och, miała ochotę umrzeć! A jednak… Jednak potem nastąpiły cudowne wydarzenia, które spowodowały, że od piątkowego wieczoru czuła się jakby unosiła się na różowej chmurce! Ach, ta wspólna nauka wczoraj. Nawet to, jak jej przeszkadzał w odrabianiu zadania z chemii. Jakież to było przyjemne! I ten pocałunek na dachu Katedry Notre-Dame... Poczuła gorąco na policzkach. Ach, jakie to było romantyczne!

Ciekawe, gdzie dzisiaj się wybiorą. Adrien nie zdradził się nawet słówkiem na temat planów na dzisiaj. Wczoraj podczas kolacji zapytał jej rodziców, czy może umówić się z Marinette w niedzielny wieczór. Na szczęście wszystkie lekcje były już odrobione, a Marinette nie miała na niedzielę dodatkowych obowiązków, nie było zatem żadnych przeciwwskazań.

\- Marinette, sugerowałabym się jednak pospieszyć… - szepnęła jej do ucha Tikki. – Adrien będzie tu lada moment, a ty sterczysz nad ciuchami. I najwyraźniej myślisz o niebieskich migdałach.

\- Aaach, Tikki… - Westchnęła rozmarzona dziewczyna.

\- Wiem, że jesteś zatopiona w marzeniach, ale naprawdę chcesz kazać mu czekać?

\- Masz rację. Muszę się wreszcie przebrać. Myślisz, że wypada mi ubrać sukienkę?

\- Marinette, przecież to randka. Jak najbardziej wypada ci ubrać sukienkę!

\- A nie będzie zbyt… strojna?

\- Marinette! Czy ty masz w ogóle jakiekolwiek pojęcie o randkach?

\- Jeszcze nie byłam na żadnej.

\- Oj, Marinette… - Westchnęła Tikki i dodała cicho: – To będzie… hmm… ciekawe…

\- Co masz na myśli? – podchwyciła Marinette, sięgając po jedną z nielicznych sukienek w jej garderobie, za to bardzo twarzową. Klasyczny krój: bez rękawów, dekolt w łódeczkę, rozkloszowana spódnica nad kolano. I chabrowy intensywny kolor, który doskonale podkreślał kolor jej oczu.

\- Nic, nic… Ubieraj się.

Po chwili Marinette była już prawie gotowa do wyjścia. Tikki pomogła jej uczesać włosy, układając je dzisiaj w wysoki kok.

\- Wyglądasz prześlicznie, Marinette. – Westchnęła Tikki. – Trochę mi będzie głupio, że idę z tobą na randkę.

\- A czemu ma ci być głupio? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

\- Bo tak naprawdę ani na chwilę nie będziecie sami – odpowiedziała Tikki. – Cały czas będziemy tam z wami. Ja i Plagg.

\- Wczoraj też byliście z nami cały czas i jakoś nas to nie krępowało. Jesteś jakby częścią mnie. Nie umiałabym chyba być gdziekolwiek bez ciebie.

\- Marinette… Wiesz, że nadejdzie dzień, kiedy będziemy musiały się pożegnać? – spytała cicho Tikki, a Marinette poczuła, że do oczu napływają jej łzy.

\- Ale może dopiero za sto lat. Tak jak u Mistrza Fu.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że po stu latach będzie nam łatwiej?

Marinette spojrzała wzruszona na swoje kwami. Tikki była kimś znacznie bliższym i ważniejszym niż najbliższa przyjaciółka! Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić życia bez niej.

\- Kochanie! Przyszedł Adrien! – dobiegło z dołu.

\- Już idę, mamo! – odkrzyknęła Marinette.

Warto było się wystroić choćby dla ujrzenia miny Adriena na swój widok! Schodziła po schodach powoli, bo nie była przyzwyczajona do eleganckich pantofli, a znając swoją niezdarność, upadek ze schodów był więcej niż prawdopodobny. Jej postać wyłaniała się Adrienowi stopniowo, a gdy stanęła przed nim, nie mógł oderwać od niej zachwyconego spojrzenia. Aż się zarumieniła z radości!

\- Wyglądasz… przepięknie… - wyszeptał lekko schrypniętym głosem.

\- Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

Wyciągnął schowaną za plecami czerwoną różę i wręczył jej. A ona wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w policzek. Przytrzymał ją, chcąc pocałować ją w usta, ale przypomniał sobie o rodzicach Marinette, którzy niby to dyskretnie się wycofali do drugiego pokoju, ale mogli ich równie dyskretnie podglądać.

\- Idziemy? – zapytał.

\- Yhm. Wezmę tylko jakiś żakiet. – Odwróciła się na chwilę, po czym wzięła okrycie z ręki wystającej zza drzwi. – Dzięki, mamo… - jęknęła. Jednak podglądali!

\- Tylko odprowadź naszego Kopciuszka przed północą! – zakomenderował tata w tle, także ukryty za drzwiami.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział szybko Adrien.

\- Chodźmy już – zarządziła Marinette i ruszyła szybko do drzwi.

Wyszli przed piekarnię. Adrien wziął dziewczynę za rękę, splatając palce ich dłoni. Uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi na niezadane nieme pytanie. Pochylił się i pocałował ją.

\- Miałem na to ochotę od kiedy tylko cię zobaczyłem – powiedział, uśmiechając się swoim uśmiechem Czarnego Kota. – Bałem się tylko reakcji twoich rodziców.

\- Założę się, że przytuliliby się do siebie i westchnęli z rozczuleniem – mruknęła Marinette.

\- Obstawiałem raczej oberwanie po głowie od twojego taty… - Roześmiał się Adrien, przeczesując z zakłopotaniem włosy.

\- Mówiłam ci, że są dziwni.

\- Ja uważam, że są cudowni. Wczoraj miałem ich poprosić, żeby mnie adoptowali.

\- Taa, to dzisiaj byłoby trochę dziwnie, nie sądzisz? Iść na randkę z bratem…

\- Masz rację, są wyraźne wady mojego planu… Myślałem głównie o zaletach. – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, a ona zarumieniła się zakłopotana.

\- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytała, zmieniając temat.

\- Wiesz, jest taka fajna kawiarnia niedaleko stąd. Ma bardzo fajny klimat. Pomyślałem sobie, że ci się spodoba.

Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem i ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń.

\- No to chodźmy! – odpowiedziała, zanurzając nos w płatkach róży.


	15. Czy to związek?

Adrien uśmiechnął się do siebie. A tyle się zastanawiał, czy przynosić jej tę różę. W sumie nie miał jakiegoś doświadczenia w randkowaniu. Gdyby nie Plagg, to skończyłoby się na siedzeniu w parku na ławce albo co gorsza – u niej w domu. Wypadało coś przecież zaproponować. Przez chwilę czuł straszną presję związaną z koniecznością wykazania się inicjatywą. A potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież chodzi o Marinette. Jego Marinette. Przecież ona nie będzie oczekiwać kolacji w restauracji z trzema gwiazdkami Michelin. Bardziej będzie jej zależało na spędzeniu czasu z nim. Tak jak jemu najbardziej zależało na spędzeniu czasu z nią. Na napatrzeniu się na nią. Na wywołaniu rumieńca na jej policzkach. I na nagadaniu się na zapas. Bo zobaczą się dopiero jutro w szkole. A tam ciągle będą im przeszkadzać nauczyciele i zajęcia lekcyjne.

Na szczęście Plagg zmusił jego mózg do galopu i udało mu się wymyślić tę małą kawiarenkę znajdującą się całkiem niedaleko domu Marinette. Był tam kiedyś przelotem i teraz wydało mu się to idealnym miejscem na randkę.

Kiedy weszli do środka, od razu poznał po minie Marinette, że był to strzał w dziesiątkę. Patrzyła zachwyconym wzrokiem na malutkie stoliczki rozsiane po całym lokalu. Kiedy usiedli przy jednym z nich, niemal natychmiast pojawiła się kelnerka, która od razu postawiła na stoliku wysoki wąski flakonik z wodą. Na różę.

\- Żeby wytrzymała – szepnęła i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.

Spojrzeli na siebie zakłopotani. Musieli się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do tego, że ludzie wokoło będą ich postrzegać jako parę. Którą przecież byli! Tylko, że do tej pory to było jakieś takie ich osobiste. Właściwie tylko rodzice Marinette byli wtajemniczeni. No i Mistrz Fu. Jeszcze ich krępowało zainteresowanie osób postronnych.

Drżącą ręką Marinette umieściła różę w wazoniku. Adrien odruchowo złapał asekuracyjnie flakon zanim się przewrócił.

\- Cała ja… - mruknęła Marinette zażenowana. – Straszna ciapa ze mnie.

\- Ani trochę – zaprzeczył on, zsuwając dłoń z wazonika na jej dłoń. Splótł ich palce. Spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. Właściwie to oboje zatopili się w swoich oczach i dopiero głos kelnerki wyrwał ich z tego zapatrzenia.

\- Coś podać?

\- Hmmm… - Ocknął się Adrien. Wypuścił dłoń dziewczyny i chwycił kartę.

\- Ja poproszę dużą czekoladę – zamówiła Marinette.

\- Ja również. Z cynamonem – zdecydował się szybko.

\- Coś słodkiego? – zapytała jeszcze kelnerka.

\- Ja… może poproszę tartę cytrynową – szepnęła Marinette.

\- A dla mnie crème brûlée – dodał Adrien, odkładając menu na bok.

Kelnerka odeszła w stronę baru, by przekazać zamówienie, a oni spojrzeli na siebie znów zakłopotani. Nagle oboje poczuli się bardzo niezręcznie. I oboje spuścili głowy.

\- No, to pierwszy punkt mamy z głowy – zagaiła Marinette, uświadomiwszy sobie, że Adrienowi znacznie bardziej ciąży to ich nagłe milczenie.

\- To znaczy? – Poderwał głowę.

\- Zamówiliśmy. Wiesz… Ja nie mam za bardzo pojęcia, co się robi na randkach… - wyznała zakłopotana.

\- A wiesz, że ja też? – Roześmiał się Adrien.

\- Jasne. Bo ci jeszcze uwierzę! – mruknęła z przekąsem.

\- Poważnie, Marinette. Nie sądziłem, że to takie stresujące.

\- Stresujesz się? – zdziwiła się.

\- No, trochę tak… - wyznał, ciesząc się, że jego dziewczyna jest jednocześnie jego przyjaciółką i może być wobec niej szczery. – Ty nie?

\- Wiesz, w porównaniu do tego, jak jeszcze w zeszłym tygodniu, co ja mówię – dwa dni temu nawet! – przeżywałam w ogóle to, że się do mnie w ogóle odezwałeś, to teraz jestem wręcz wyluzowana.

\- A mnie się zmieniło w drugą stronę. I cały czas wydaje mi się, że powinienem spełnić twoje oczekiwania. Że wszystko musi być idealne.

\- Nie musi – odpowiedziała szybko, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. Natychmiast i jego dłoń powędrowała w jej stronę. – To znaczy… Chciałam powiedzieć, że i tak jest idealnie. A poza tym… Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że mam jakieś oczekiwania. To znaczy… Mam na myśli… że nie musisz… Że… Ech… Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć… - zamilkła zakłopotana, ale widząc jego pełną napięcia twarz, dodała po prostu: - Nie chcę, żebyś myślał o mnie, czy raczej o nas, jak o kolejnym przedsięwzięciu, w którym bierze udział złoty chłopiec, Adrien Agreste. Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz, co mam na myśli? – spytała z nadzieją.

\- N-nie bardzo… - zająknął się. – Co rozumiesz przez przedsięwzięcie?

\- Och, Adrien… Nie masz wrażenia, że wszyscy oczekują od ciebie, że będziesz wszystko robił na najwyższym poziomie? I ty robisz wszystko, żeby sprostać tym oczekiwaniom. A ja nie chcę, żebyś tak myślał o naszym… naszym… - zacięła się. Jeszcze jej nie wychodziło powiedzenie _„związku"_. Czy to nie za wcześnie na takie określenie?

\- Związku? – dokończył za nią z uśmiechem.

\- Tak. – Zaczerwieniła się okropnie.

\- Jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłaś?

\- No, jest to dla mnie dość nowe doświadczenie… Nie za wcześnie na określenie tego związkiem?

\- Przedwczoraj ci się oświadczyłem, wczoraj całowałem cię na dachu kościoła… Myślę, że spokojnie możemy to, jak sama powiedziałaś, przedsięwzięcie nazwać związkiem. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wiesz, jak to mówisz, to rzeczywiście brzmi to tak prosto i naturalnie…

\- Prawda? – podchwycił.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty w ogóle… chcesz się ze mną umawiać… - Spuściła wzrok.

\- Jeszcze nie możesz w to uwierzyć? – Uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jak jesteśmy razem, to oczywiście, że nie mam z tym problemów. Ale jak ciebie nie ma, a mnie dopadają różne myśli…

\- Jakie myśli?

\- No wiesz…

\- Nie wiem.

\- Czasami tak trochę tracę wiarę w siebie. I dopadają mnie takie dołujące myśli.

\- Czasami? – zapiszczała cicho torebka Marinette.

\- Cicho, Tikki. Obiecałaś się nie wtrącać.

\- Przepraszam, Marinette – pisnęła Tikki.

\- Przepraszam cię za to – mruknęła Marinette. – Musiałam przecież wziąć ją ze sobą. Ale obiecała siedzieć cicho.

\- Wiesz… Ja też mam towarzystwo. Mamy to w pakiecie. – Uśmiechnął się Adrien, przypominając jej, że oboje mają powód, żeby mieć swoje kwami zawsze przy sobie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wieczór będzie spokojny… - Westchnęła Marinette, której myśli pobiegły tym samym torem.

\- Tata wyjechał w interesach, to jest szansa, że będzie spokój – mruknął Adrien. Marinette spojrzała na niego zdumiona. Czy on właśnie zażartował z faktu, że jego tata może być, a raczej najprawdopodobniej _jest_ Władcą Ciem?


	16. Będą konsekwencje

Nagle pojawiła się kelnerka z ich zamówieniem. Zastawiła maleńki stoliczek filiżankami, talerzykami i serwetkami. Zsunęli dłonie, bo już zabrakło na nie miejsca. Spojrzeli na siebie ciepło i sięgnęli po swoje filiżanki z gorącą czekoladą.

\- Mmmm… - mruknęła Marinette. – Niebo w gębie. Uwielbiam czekoladę.

\- Ciekawych rzeczy się o tobie dowiaduję. – Uśmiechnął się Adrien.

\- Na przykład?

\- Że lubisz czekoladę bez dodatków.

\- Och, taka jest najlepsza! Doskonałość w czystej postaci. Po co to psuć?

\- Z cynamonem jest o wiele lepsza. – Pokręcił głową.

\- Nieprawda. – Nie zgodziła się.

\- Spróbuj mojej. – Podał jej filiżankę. – A potem z ręką na sercu przyznaj, że byłaś w błędzie.

Upiła łyk. Oddała mu filiżankę z figlarnym uśmiechem.

\- Z ręką na sercu mogę przyznać… - zaczęła, patrząc jak na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech. - …że moja czekolada jest o niebo lepsza.

\- Daj spróbować! – Sięgnął po jej filiżankę. Napił się i spojrzał na nią z namysłem. – No… Nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać – wyznał.

\- No, wykrztuś to, Kocie.

\- Byłem w błędzie. Twoja czekolada bez dodatków jest lepsza, Moja Pani – powiedział uroczyście. – I miałaś absolutną rację. Nie należy psuć doskonałości.

\- Lepsze jest podobno wrogiem dobrego – mruknęła pod nosem. – Jestem zwolenniczką prostoty.

\- Od dzisiaj będę się uczył tego od ciebie – obiecał.

Spojrzeli na siebie rozbawieni. Niezręczność sprzed paru minut minęła niepostrzeżenie. Teraz bawili się naprawdę wyśmienicie, częstując się nawzajem deserami i walcząc o czekoladę Marinette, bo Adrien stwierdził, że jego cynamonowa już mu nie smakuje.

\- Jak tu tak siedzimy, to w ogóle nie chce mi się stąd wychodzić… - wyznał Adrien.

\- Kiedyś będziemy musieli – szepnęła. – Jutro musimy iść do szkoły, pamiętasz?

\- Och, szkoła… - Westchnął. – Szkoda, że nie możemy iść razem na jakieś wagary.

\- I tak mamy dużo zaległości przez te nasze „alternatywne" obowiązki – odpowiedziała mu, jak zwykle rozsądnie Marinette. – Moi rodzice już raz dali mi za to szlaban.

\- Ooo… - Wyrwało się Adrienowi.

\- No, co tam?

\- Teraz sobie uświadomiłem, że zazwyczaj oboje jesteśmy wtedy zajęci.

\- No, raczej – przytaknęła. – I nie zazwyczaj. Tylko zawsze.

\- Do tej pory nikt jakoś nie łączył naszego wspólnego znikania w tym samym czasie. Teraz wszyscy będą nas obserwować.

\- Czemu mieliby nas obserwować?! – wykrzyknęła przestraszona Marinette.

\- Nooo… Nie sądzisz, że będą zainteresowani tym, że jesteśmy parą?

\- O, Boże… Masz rację! – jęknęła zażenowana i zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie. – Ojej, ojej, ojej… W co ja się wpakowałam! – Zaczęła panikować.

\- Hej, Marinette! – przywołał ją do porządku Adrien. – Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś z tym sama. Ja zawsze jestem obok ciebie.

\- Boże… - Nie słuchała go. – Będą się gapić cały dzień. Będą się podśmiewać. Będą pokazywać palcami.

\- Marinette… - Westchnął zrezygnowany, czekając, aż przejdzie jej ten atak paniki. – Wstydzisz się mnie? – zapytał wreszcie z uśmiechem, przypominając jej wczorajsze wymówki.

\- Nie, no coś ty! – zaprzeczyła szybko, po czym zreflektowała się. – Czekaj… Już odbywaliśmy tę rozmowę.

\- Wiem. – Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Dużo się jeszcze muszę nauczyć. – Pokręciła głową. – I przyzwyczaić. Że też mi się zachciało zakochiwać w najpopularniejszym chłopaku w mieście!

\- Ja tam nie narzekam. Bardzo dobrze, że ci się zachciało.

Znów zatopili w sobie spojrzenia. I znów ten moment zrujnowała im kelnerka, która pojawiła się z tekstem _„Podać coś jeszcze?"_

\- Poprosimy rachunek – odpowiedział jej Adrien.

A Marinette nagle zrobiło się smutno, że ich randka dobiega końca.

\- Hej, Księżniczko? – Adrien od razu wyczuł zmianę jej nastroju.

\- Hm?

\- Nie smuć się. Jeszcze nie odprowadzam cię do domu – odpowiedział na pytanie, którego nie zadała. Nie musiała. Niesamowite, jak dobrze się rozumieli.

\- Yhm. Kiedyś będziesz musiał.

\- Do północy jeszcze daleko – przypomniał ustaloną z jej tatą godzinę powrotu.


	17. Zazdrosny o alter-ego

Po uregulowaniu rachunku z ociąganiem wstali od stolika. Oboje chcieli jeszcze przedłużyć ten wieczór. Czas jednak upływał nieubłaganie. Adrien pomógł założyć żakiet Marinette. Poczuła się tym drobnym gestem całkowicie rozbrojona. Dżentelmen w każdym calu. W dodatku sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mu to przyszło zupełnie naturalnie. Na koniec wyjął różę z flakonu i podał jej z uśmiechem.

\- Szarmancki egzemplarz mi się trafił – zażartowała, kiedy jeszcze otworzył przed nią drzwi wyjściowe.

\- Najlepszy w mieście. Pamiętaj! – Uśmiechnął się, ujmując jej dłoń. – Na wypadek, gdybyś zmieniła zdanie i zaczęła poszukiwać zas…

\- Nie będę – przerwała, przykładając mu do ust różę. W tej właśnie chwili uświadomiła sobie, że on wciąż bał się porzucenia.

\- Ach, racja! Coś mi przecież obiecałaś! – Roześmiał się.

\- Co ci obiecałam? – spytała zdumiona.

\- Coś, co było związane z trzymaniem się za ręce… - szepnął jej do ucha, a ona momentalnie się zaczerwieniła. Och, no tak… Trzymanie się za ręce po kilkunastu latach małżeństwa, jak jej rodzice. – No, właśnie to – potwierdził, właściwie odczytując jej rumieniec. A zaraz potem pochylił się i ją pocałował.

\- To dzisiaj nie będziesz mnie całował na dachach paryskich katedr? – zażartowała, gdy przerwali pocałunek.

\- Dzisiaj będę cię całował, stąpając twardo po ziemi – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Zaraz, zaraz… Czyżby spodobało ci się całowanie bliżej gwiazd?

\- Hmmm… Miało to swój urok… - odpowiedziała wymijająco i ruszyła w drogę powrotną.

\- Mówiłaś, że nie czułaś żadnej różnicy! – Podążył za nią.

\- Och, Adrien. W pocałunku nie czułam żadnej różnicy. Chodzi o… Hmmm… entourage…

\- Yhm… Entourage… - powtórzył z przekąsem. – Zaskakujesz mnie, Kropeczko.

\- Ty też mnie zaskoczyłeś – wyszeptała, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Sposób, w jaki to mówisz… sprawia… że zaczynam się czuć zazdrosny…

\- O swoje alter ego?! – Roześmiała się.

\- Hmmm. Dziwne uczucie…

\- Ja to miałam nawet dość często. Tak, że świetnie cię teraz rozumiem.

\- Byłaś zazdrosna o Biedronkę?

\- Och, niezliczoną ilość razy! – wyznała. – Wiedziałam, że ją kochasz. I wiedziałam, że przy niej nie mam szans, żebyś mnie dostrzegł.

\- A jednak cię dostrzegłem. Pamiętaj, że nie wiedziałem wtedy jeszcze, że jesteś konkurentką dla siebie samej!

\- Ale trochę tak się czułam. Nie umiałam pojąć tego, co tobie przyszło tak łatwo zrozumieć. Że Czarny Kot to ty. Mnie to zajęło znacznie więcej czasu, żeby zrozumieć, że gdyby Biedronką był ktoś inny, to ona też byłaby zupełnie inna. Że Biedronka jest taka, jaka jest, dzięki temu, że to jestem ja. Czekaj… Sama nie rozumiem, co powiedziałam…

\- Całkiem mądrą rzecz teraz powiedziałaś. Ja doskonale rozumiem, co miałaś na myśli.

\- Wiem, bo sam mnie tego nauczyłeś. – Roześmiała się Marinette.

\- Czyli… - zawahał się. – Czyli podobają ci się pomysły Czarnego Kota?

\- Niektóre… - szepnęła wymijająco. – Ten z Katedrą Notre-Dame nawet bardzo… I ten, kiedy przyszedłeś do mnie w piątek porozmawiać. I parę twoich kocich pomysłów z czasów, kiedy jeszcze głównie mnie wkurzałeś jako Czarny Kot…

\- Hmmm… - mruknął z zadowoleniem.

\- Co: hmmm?

\- Coś mi się zdaje, że to wcielenie zaczyna ci się coraz bardziej podobać.

\- Zaczynam w nim dostrzegać coś ciekawego.

\- Co takiego? – Aż się zatrzymał.

\- Wiesz… - zająknęła się zakłopotana. – Jako Adrien… Hmmm… Jakby ci to powiedzieć…

\- Nie mów mi tylko, że jako Adrien już ci się nie podobam i kochasz się w Czarnym Kocie.

\- Nie, to nie to! – zaprzeczyła od razu. – Chodzi mi o to, że… że… Ehm…

\- No, wykrztuś to wreszcie, Księżniczko. – Specjalnie użył jej własnych słów sprzed godziny.

\- Już dzisiaj ci to mówiłam… Jako Adrien strasznie jesteś przejęty tym, żeby wszystko było na najwyższym poziomie. Żeby wszystkich zadowolić. Żeby spełnić jakieś chore oczekiwania. A jako Czarny Kot… Jesteś jakby wolny od tej presji. Nie masz takiego wrażenia?

Spojrzał na nią oszołomiony. Ależ mu się trafiła cudowna dziewczyna! Właśnie podsumowała wszystko w punkt! I jeszcze nie ma nic przeciwko temu!

\- Kocham cię! – wyszeptał.

\- Też cię kocham, Adrien. – Przytuliła się do niego mocno. – A teraz chodź, poszukamy sobie jakiegoś dachu…

\- Mówisz poważnie? – Parsknął śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, że żartuję! – zaprzeczyła. – Nie możemy ryzykować, że ktoś nas zobaczy. O Boże, jakby to była na przykład Alya, to byłoby już po nas!

\- Ale pomyśl sobie, ilu by miała fanów na swoim Biedroblogu – zażartował.

\- Tym bardziej musimy się pilnować. Złapałam się już parę razy na tym, że mówię do ciebie „Kocie", a ty przed chwilą nazwałeś mnie „Kropeczką"… – Spoważniała. – Trochę się boję, że się wygadam przed Alyą. Wiesz przecież, że nie umiem kłamać. A jeśli ona zacznie nawijać o Czarnym Kocie? A ja się zarumienię albo niechcący mi się wymsknie, że go kocham?

\- Musisz zmieniać temat, zanim coś ci się wymsknie – poradził Adrien, uśmiechając się do niej. Była urocza, jak zaczynała panikować.

\- Haha, bardzo śmieszne – mruknęła w odpowiedzi. – Tobie to łatwo mówić.

\- Właśnie, że nie. Nino też wie od dawna, że kochałem się w Biedronce. I co? Myślisz, że nie będzie dopytywał, czy na pewno mi już przeszło? Albo przyłapie mnie na gapieniu się na ciebie po przemianie? Strasznie trudny będzie ten twój plan mydlenia oczu Władcy Ciem.

\- Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy jednak nie lepiej byłoby oddać nasze miracula Mistrzowi Fu. – Westchnęła Marinette.

\- Nie mów tak. Poradzimy sobie. – Objął ją. – W końcu jesteśmy superbohaterami, prawda?

\- Tak, jesteśmy super… - Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Chodźmy… - Wziął ją za rękę i ruszył z powrotem w stronę domu Marinette. – Obawiam, że mogli już po mnie przyjechać…

\- Kto?

\- No, szofer z Nathalie…

\- Powiedziałeś im? – spytała z nadzieją.

\- No, Nathalie… - przyznał Adrien. – Wiesz, musiałem wystosować prośbę o pozwolenie na wyjście. No to powiedziałem…

\- Rany, strasznie ci współczuję…

\- Przyzwyczaisz się. Ja się przyzwyczaiłem.

\- Czy to znaczy, że twój tata też już wie?

\- Wyjechał wczoraj. I poprosiłem Nathalie, żeby mu nie mówiła. Wolałbym jej w to nie mieszać. Musimy to załatwić między sobą. Wiesz, jak ojciec z synem.

\- Myślisz, że Nathalie to uszanuje i rzeczywiście mu nie powie?

\- O tym się przekonamy wkrótce. Jak wróci tata.

\- Boisz się trochę?

\- Słabo go znam. – Westchnął. – Nawet nie wiem, jak zareaguje. No nic… Przekonamy się.

Nagle zwolnił. No tak, przed piekarnią rodziców Marinette stał już zaparkowany samochód.

\- Zaraz cię wepchną do samochodu i nawet się nie pożegnamy – zażartowała Marinette, a Adrien roześmiał się głośno.

\- Podejrzewasz Nathalie o takie mafijne praktyki?

\- No, subtelni to oni nie są za bardzo – przyznała kwaśno. – Mamy się pożegnać na ich oczach, czy na oczach moich rodziców?

\- Chyba wolę twoich rodziców.

\- Haha… - Nie rozbawił jej jego żarcik.

Podeszli do samochodu. Szyba zjechała bezszelestnie.

\- Adrien… Informuję cię, że minęła 22.– powiedziała chłodno Nathalie, jednocześnie lustrując Marinette.

\- Nathalie, a dałabyś nam pięć minut? – zapytał Adrien, dając jej do zrozumienia, żeby przyjechali po niego za chwilę.

\- Jasne. Ale pięć minut – zgodziła się, a jeden kącik jej ust powędrować do góry w pełnym zrozumienia półuśmiechu.

\- Przedziwna osoba… - szepnęła Marinette, jak samochód znikł za zakrętem.

\- Polubisz ją, zobaczysz. Daj jej szansę.

\- Na szczęście mówisz do osoby, która lubi ludzi – zażartowała dziewczyna. – Nie traćmy zatem nadziei.

\- Musimy się pożegnać. – Westchnął.

\- Wiem.

\- Zaraz wrócą. Nie zdziwię się, że wyczekają te pięć minut z dokładnością do sekundy.

\- To nie trać czasu, Adrienie Agreste. – Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie i wspięła na palce, żeby go pocałować na pożegnanie.


	18. Poniedziałkowy poranek

Rano w poniedziałek Adrien jechał do szkoły z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Już się nie mógł doczekać spotkania Marinette! Ten weekend był po prostu cudowny! Spędzili ze sobą całą sobotę i część niedzieli. Bo w niedzielę wreszcie udało im się wyjść na prawdziwą randkę. Oczywiście rodzice Marinette byli przekonani, że to była już druga, po sobotnim spacerze. Cóż… Trudno byłoby nazwać randką wizytę u Mistrza Fu… Chociaż, jak spojrzeć na to z innej strony, to sama końcówka tego wyjścia trochę przypominała coś na kształt randki. Kiedy pocałował Marinette jako Biedronkę. I spełnił swoje marzenie… Sam nie wiedział, czy czuł rozczarowanie, czy też szaloną radość. Bo pocałunek z Biedronką – mimo że był spełnieniem jego skrytych marzeń – nie był tak magiczny jak pocałunek z Marinette. Hmm… Przedziwne. Przecież to ta sama osoba! Ale chyba wolał dotyk jej dłoni niepokrytej magicznym kostiumem Biedronki. I lubił patrzeć, jak się rumieni. I liczyć jej piegi, gdy patrzył na nią z tak bliska… A twarz Biedronki skrywała maska. Westchnął rozmarzony i wysiadł z samochodu.

Ledwie wszedł na dziedziniec, Chloe rzuciła się na niego z okrzykiem _"Adrieniśku!"_

Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zdecydowanym ruchem zsunął jej dłoń ze swojego ramienia. Biedna Chloe… ona jeszcze nie wie… Oby nie została zaatakowana przez akumę, kiedy się dowie. Bo dzisiaj dowiedzą się wszyscy. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Marinette.

Siedziała pod ścianą. Kącik jej ust drgnął w uśmiechu. Znaczy się, że widziała powitanie Chloe. I zapewne jego gest zrzucania jej dłoni z ramienia. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Jakaż to niezwykła tajemnica, że takie rzeczy się udają, jak jest się zakochanym! Że można zatonąć w czyimś spojrzeniu, patrząc przez tak rozległą przestrzeń!

Adrien, ignorując już otwarcie zdziwioną Chloe, podszedł do Marinette.

Na kolanach miała rozłożony szkicownik. Szybko go zamknęła, jak tylko zauważyła, że Adrien spojrzał w jego kierunku. Sięgnęła po plecak, żeby go schować przed chłopakiem.

\- Co tam masz? – zapytał z ciekawością, wskazując na szkicownik.

\- Eee, nic takiego… - wyjąkała, po staremu zażenowana, jak to Marinette.

Usiadł obok niej na podłodze.

\- No, pokaż. - Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Uśmiechem Czarnego Kota. Spojrzała na niego z ukosa. Ten uśmiech był zabójczy. Dlaczego wcześniej tak go nie znosiła?

\- Nie. To same głupoty.

\- Nieprawda. Widziałem już twoje projekty. Dawaj. – Nie nabrał się na jej zdawkowy ton i nachylił się przez nią, żeby dosięgnąć jej plecaka. Wyciągnął schowany dopiero co szkicownik. Nie broniła się już jakoś specjalnie się przed tym, zakłopotana, że pół szkoły pewnie już się na nich patrzy. Adrien udawał, że nie zwraca uwagi na lekkie poruszenie wśród kolegów. Skupił się na zeszycie Marinette. Otworzył na ostatniej zamalowanej stronie i… oniemiał.

\- Ykhm… - chrząknął zakłopotany, wpatrując się w projekt… sukni ślubnej?

\- Mówiłam, że głupoty! – Sięgnęła po szkicownik, czerwona ze wstydu.

\- Czekaj. Daj popatrzeć… jest piękna. – Przysunął projekt bliżej oczu, by przyjrzeć się szczegółom.

\- Wszystko przez ciebie – mruknęła.

\- No, mam nadzieję!

\- Sam zacząłeś! – tłumaczyła się, zażenowana. – To ty się oświadczałeś w piątek.

\- I nadal trzymam cię za słowo. Zgodziłaś się. – Uśmiechnął się w swoim kocim stylu. Coraz bardziej jej się podobało to jego kocie wcielenie. – Jest piękna. – Wrócił do oglądania projektu. – Będziesz w niej wyglądać zjawiskowo – dodał i pochylił się, żeby ją pocałować.

\- Ktoś mi powie, co się tu dzieje?! – Rozległ się nagle okrzyk tuż nad ich głowami.


	19. Wszyscy wiedzą

Spojrzeli przestraszeni. Adrien odruchowo schował szkicownik. Nad nimi stała Alya ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Poderwało ich z podłogi. Stanęli przed Alyą jak para winowajców złapanych na gorącym uczynku.

\- Och, Alya… - Zaśmiała się cicho Marinette. – Nie zauważyłam cię.

\- Najwyraźniej… - odpowiedziała kwaśno przyjaciółka. – Mam się domyślić, czy sami mi powiecie?

\- Hm… A potrzebujesz jakichś wyjaśnień? – spytał z miną niewiniątka Adrien, biorąc Marinette za rękę.

\- Hehe. Nie. – Uśmiechnęła się nagle szeroko Alya. – Bo wszystko już wiem. Ale tak sobie pomyślałam, że muszę zobaczyć twoją minę, Adrien. Wierz mi, była bezcenna.

\- Ale… - zdziwił się. – Skąd wiesz?

\- Och, no to przecież oczywiste! Marinette do mnie zadzwoniła w sobotę rano i wszystko mi opowiedziała.

\- Wszystko? – wykrztusił Adrien i spojrzał pytająco na Marinette.

\- No, prawie wszystko… - Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco Marinette.

\- Nic mi nie mówiłaś – mruknął Adrien i spojrzał na nią z potępieniem. – Coś się ostatnio mijasz z prawdą.

\- Oj, Adrien… Mieliśmy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

\- No, ja się założę, że mieliście! – Roześmiała się Alya znacząco.

\- To nie to, co… - zaczęła się tłumaczyć Marinette, ale po chwili zrezygnowała, bo dotarło do niej, że Alya i tak wszystko zrozumie na opak.

\- Ach, tu jesteście! – wtrącił się Nino, który właśnie do nich dobiegł. – Cała szkoła huczy od plotek… Oo, jak widzę nie są takie bezpodstawne… - dodał, widząc trzymających się za ręce Marinette i Adriena. Spojrzał pytająco na Alyę.

\- Wychodzi na to, że ktoś tu wreszcie przejrzał na oczy, a ktoś drugi wreszcie komuś coś wyznał – podsumowała Alya.

\- Alya! – wykrzyknęła Marinette zażenowana.

\- Myślałam, że ci to przeszło. Skoro pozwalasz mu się całować na oczach tłumów, to nie sądziłam…

\- Za… zapomniałam o tych ludziach wokół.

\- Ja w sumie też… - wyznał Adrien, także zarumieniony.

\- No, teraz to trochę poniewczasie… - mruknęła Alya. – Będziecie sensacją sezonu. Chloe chyba właśnie przeżyła pierwszy zawał serca.

\- Właśnie dzwoni do tatusia – poinformował ich uradowany Nino. – Tylko nie mam pojęcia, co chce u niego załatwić. Wydalenie Marinette z Paryża? – zażartował.

\- Kiedyś i tak musiała się dowiedzieć – mruknął Adrien. – Bardziej się martwię, że mój ojciec dowie się od kogoś zanim sam z nim pogadam.

\- Jeszcze mu nie powiedziałeś? – Westchnęła z wyrzutem Marinette.

\- Wczoraj nie było go przez cały dzień. Mówiłem ci przecież, że wyjechał gdzieś w interesach. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy wrócił do tej pory. Ale wolałbym, żeby Chloe nie wpadła na pomysł poproszenia swojego taty, żeby porozmawiał z moim. Bo nie doczekam końca lekcji… - dodał z przestrachem Adrien.

\- Nie panikuj, chłopie. – Nino klepnął go pocieszająco w łopatki. – A, i gratuluję, stary. Naprawdę myśleliśmy z Alyą, że wy się nigdy nie dogadacie.

\- To było trochę bardziej skomplikowane… - Adrien z zakłopotaniem przeczesał włosy. – Ale też się cieszę, że… Jak to powiedziałaś, Alya? Że przejrzałem na oczy?

\- No, jakoś tak – odpowiedziała Alya, mrugając znacząco do Marinette.

Rozległ się właśnie dzwonek na lekcję. Uczniowie zaczęli tłumnie kierować się w stronę sali. Mijająca ich grupkę Chloe spojrzała zmrużonymi oczami na Marinette i zacięła usta.

\- Nie myśl sobie, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, że ci to ujdzie na sucho – wycedziła. – A tobie, Adrieniśku, nigdy, przenigdy tego nie wybaczę!

\- Och, Chloe… Taka zawiść? To do ciebie niepodobne! – skomentowała Alya głośno, czym wywołała salwę śmiechu pozostałych uczniów ich klasy.

\- Uch! – wrzasnęła z irytacją Chloe i tupiąc nogami, ruszyła po schodach do klasy.

Alya i Nino przezornie ruszyli za nią, żeby oddzielić ją od Adriena i Marinette. Kim wpadł na ten sam pomysł, choć jego pobudki były nieco inne. Koniecznie chciał wykorzystać okazję do pocieszenia biednej Chloe. Mijając Adriena, zagwizdał z uznaniem, cokolwiek w jego mniemaniu miało to znaczyć.

Marinette ruszyła na schody za tłumem, ale Adrien powstrzymał ją, ściskając jej dłoń.

\- No, co tam? – spytała. – Musimy lecieć na lekcję.

\- To nie będzie pierwszy raz, jak się na nią spóźnimy. – Uśmiechnął się znacząco.

\- Ale pierwszy raz spóźnimy się na nią z własnej winy – upomniała go, ale nie nalegała na pośpiech. Spojrzała pytająco.

\- Powiesz mi, co tam nagadałaś Alyi w sobotę? – spytał, przyciągając ją bliżej.

\- Nie masz mi tego za złe? – spytała, podnosząc wzrok. – Musiałam jej powiedzieć. Przecież ona by mi nigdy nie wybaczyła, gdyby Chloe dowiedziała wcześniej! Tak mnie wspierała przez cały rok. A zresztą byłam taka szczęśliwa, że koniecznie musiałam się z nią podzielić nowinami!

\- Cały rok, mówisz? Zastanawiam się, jakim cudem nic się nie domyśliłem. Musiałem być jakiś ślepy.

\- Dobrze, że ci minęło. – Uśmiechnęła się Marinette i przytuliła do niego mocno. – A teraz chodź już na lekcję. Jeśli twój tata wcześniej wróci, to możemy mieć kłopoty ze zakumanizowaną Chloe… I będziemy mieć jeszcze więcej zaległości.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Marinette. Normalnie boki zrywać. – Cmoknął ją w policzek i ruszył za nią do klasy.


	20. Koszmar w biały dzień

W sali panował jeszcze gwar, co oznaczało, że nauczycielka jeszcze nie przyszła. Na widok Marinette i Adriena wszystkie rozmowy ucichły. Oboje zmieszali się trochę. Ale cóż… Przecież wiedzieli, że tak to będzie wyglądać. W końcu Adrien był najpopularniejszym chłopakiem w szkole. Wiadomo było, że jeśli zacznie chodzić z jakąś dziewczyną, to będzie to wydarzenie dnia, a może nawet sezonu. Ich zakłopotanie jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiło, kiedy zobaczyli, że Alya i Nino zostawili im miejsce w pierwszej ławce, a sami usiedli w drugiej.

\- Nie przesadzacie trochę? – zapytał ich Adrien.

\- Ani trochę, stary – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Nino.

\- Od dawna już chcieliśmy razem usiąść, ale to było niemożliwe z powodu _czyjegoś_ zachowania – dodała Alya.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Marinette groźnie zmarszczyła brwi.

\- A jak ci się wydaje? – Uśmiechnęła się znacząco Alya. – Wyobraź sobie, że w piątek rano miałabyś usiąść w jednej ławce z Adrienem. Jakie dźwięki wydałabyś z siebie?

\- Alya, Alya… - mruknął z udawanym niesmakiem Adrien. – Co to za złośliwości?

\- Nie, Adrien. Ona ma rację… - szepnęła Marinette. – Jeszcze w zeszły piątek zachowałabym okropnie, gdyby Alya i Nino siedli razem, zostawiając nam pierwszą ławkę. Pewnie bym wolała zapaść się pod ziemię. Albo zaczęłabym się jąkać, jak zawsze do tej pory. Albo chichotać, jak jakaś potłuczona.

\- Właśnie – przyznała Alya. – Ale dzisiaj myślę, że już jesteście gotowi grzecznie usiąść razem, żebyśmy mogli wreszcie siedzieć z Nino.

\- Czyli nie zrobiliście tego z tak zupełnie szlachetnych pobudek, jak nam się zdawało? – Uśmiechnął się Adrien, siadając w ławce.

Marinette przysiadła obok niego, jednak nieco zakłopotana. Z ławki obok dobiegło ich zirytowane prychnięcie. Chloe uparcie udawała, że nie chce ich znać, choć co chwilę zerkała w ich stronę. Na to wszystko wreszcie weszła nauczycielka, która przeprosiła za spóźnienie, zerknęła ze zdziwieniem na roszady w pierwszych dwóch ławkach, po czym doszła do logicznego wniosku, że młodość rządzi się swoimi prawami, i zaczęła lekcję.

Marinette przez cały dzień w szkole czuła się jak we śnie. Ale nie była pewna, czy to jest miły sen, czy jednak jakiś koszmar. Nigdy nie lubiła być w centrum uwagi, a tu przez cały czas ktoś do nich podchodził, coś gadał, żartował, gratulował albo jej, albo Adrienowi. Właściwie przez cały dzień nie mogli się opędzić od ludzi. Nie mieli w ogóle nawet chwili na pobycie na osobności. A jak inni uczniowie dawali im wreszcie spokój, to podchodzili Alya i Nino i dopytywali o szczegóły z piątku, weekendowe randki i plany na najbliższą przyszłość. A oni naprawdę chcieli zostać sami choćby na chwilę. Oboje czuli potrzebę pogadania o tym, co się dzisiaj wokół nich działo. Skala zainteresowania trochę ich przerosła.

\- Macie jakieś plany? – zagadnęła ich Alya po ostatnim dzwonku.

Spojrzeli na siebie pytająco. Nawet nie znaleźli chwili, żeby cokolwiek ustalić. Rano zajęci byli szkicownikiem, potem zrobiło się wokół nich zamieszanie, a potem ciągle ktoś się koło nich kręcił.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się przedstawić dzisiaj Marinette mojemu tacie. – Wymyślił na poczekaniu Adrien. Marinette spojrzała na niego, a w jej wzroku dostrzegł przerażenie.

\- Przecież już ją poznał – zdziwiła się Alya. – No, pamiętasz… Przy konkursie.

\- Ale teraz ją pozna jako moją dziewczynę. To może być trochę… hm… stresujące. Dla nas obojga… - mruknął, ściskając mocniej rękę Marinette.

\- Nie boisz się, że twój stary będzie miał jakieś uwagi co do wyboru? – wtrącił się Nino, jak zwykle nazywając sprawy po imieniu.

\- Nawet jeśli, to raczej nie wpłynie na stan rzeczy – odpowiedział Adrien zdecydowanym tonem.

\- No to powodzenia. – Nino klepnął go w łopatki. – Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy cię jutro żywego w szkole.

\- Bardzo śmieszne… - Adriena jakoś nie rozbawił ten żart.

\- Powodzenia, Marinette – szepnęła Alya i odciągnęła Nino od przyjaciół. Nie pomagał, a gołym okiem było widać, że oboje są mocno zestresowani perspektywą spotkania z Gabrielem Agrestem.

\- Poważnie, zamierzasz mnie dzisiaj przedstawić tacie? – spytała Marinette łamiącym głosem. – Czy to była tylko wymówka, żeby sobie poszli? – dodała z nadzieją.

\- Chciałbym mieć to za sobą. Tym bardziej, że Chloe naprawdę może namieszać. Wolę, żeby dowiedział się ode mnie. O ile już nie wie. No wiesz… Od Nathalie…

\- Ja się naprawdę obawiam, że będzie rozczarowany twoim wyborem – szepnęła ze smutkiem.

\- Cii… Nie będzie. Zaufaj mi. On nie jest taki zły.

\- Poza tym, że terroryzuje Paryż od roku… - mruknęła pod nosem.

\- Marinette… - Westchnął Adrien. – To nie jest łatwy temat dla mnie.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam… - Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. – Postaram się ograniczyć. Idziemy? – Zmieniła temat.

\- Raczej jedziemy – odpowiedział jej z krzywym uśmiechem. – Nie pamiętasz, że szofer mnie pilnuje?

\- Zapomniałam, moje ty biedactwo ze złotej klatki.

\- No, to miejmy to za sobą. – Westchnął z determinacją Adrien, ściskając jej dłoń. Jakoś mu to dodawało odwagi.

Szofer nawet nie mrugnął, widząc, że Adrien wsiada w towarzystwie koleżanki. Ani kiedy siedzące w tyle dzieciaki wzięły się za ręce. Adrien miał wielką ochotę pocałować Marinette, bo przez cały dzień w szkole nie miał nawet okazji do tego, co po całym weekendzie pełnym takich okazji było dla niego istną torturą. A jednak czuł się skrępowany w obecności szofera. I wiedział, że Marinette też czuje się nieswojo w tym samochodzie.


	21. Oko w oko z Gabrielem

Dojechali pod dom Adriena – jak przyznała Marinette przed samą sobą – zdecydowanie za szybko. Jeśli Gabriel Agreste wrócił z podróży, to zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Poczuła, że żołądek wywinął jej potrójne salto w brzuchu. Czy tak czuł się Adrien w piątek przed rozmową z jej rodzicami? Ale jej rodzice zawsze byli do niego przyjaźnie nastawieni. A Gabriel Agreste to chodząca góra lodowa! Taka Elsa z _„Krainy lodu"_ bez umiejętności kochania. Bez szans na stopienie lodu w sercu…

Weszli do holu i ujrzeli Gabriela Agreste'a stojącego na schodach naprzeciwko wejścia. Przyglądał im się w milczeniu. Marinette przypomniał się ten dzień, kiedy odnosiła mu książkę. To było przerażające doświadczenie. A teraz miała przeżyć coś jeszcze gorszego. A jeśli on ją upokorzy przed Adrienem?

\- Dzień dobry, synu – przywitał się chłodno Gabriel. – Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś koleżankę. Zamierzacie razem odrabiać lekcje?

\- Tato… Hmmm… No właśnie chciałem ci przedstawić Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

\- Znam ją przecież, Adrien. Zdaje się, że wygrała konkurs na projekt melonika, który nosiłeś w ostatniej kampanii reklamowej.

\- No tak… Ale…

\- I niedawno odwiedziła nas, a raczej mnie, żeby oddać naszą małą zgubę… - dodał z uśmiechem, ale nie był to miły uśmiech. Marinette wydał się on wręcz złowieszczy. Czy tata Adriena ich przejrzał?

\- Wiem od Marinette, że to ona odniosła ci książkę. – Nie dał się zbić z tropu Adrien. – Tyle, że… Sytuacja się trochę zmieniła od tamtego dnia, tato. Bo chciałem powiedzieć… Że… Marinette jest moją dziewczyną – wykrztusił wreszcie.

\- Dziewczyną? – zdumiał się Gabriel i splótł palce w zamyśleniu. – Wydawało mi się, synu, że zakochany byłeś w Biedronce?

\- Tato! – wykrzyknął Adrien, czerwieniąc się okropnie.

\- Naprawdę? – spytała Marinette, doskonale odgrywając niemiłe zaskoczenie.

\- Nie, Marinette. – Adrien podjął grę. – To nie tak. Nie słuchaj, co mówi tata. Coś mu się chyba pomyliło.

\- Tak, tak… Najwyraźniej coś mi się pomyliło. – Uśmiechnął się przebiegle Gabriel.

Marinette trochę się przestraszyła, że przejrzał ich plan. Nie przekonali go. Co powinna zrobić? Scenę zazdrości? To nie było w jej stylu. Bardziej w jej stylu byłoby wycofanie się i spędzenie reszty życia w swoim pokoju, najlepiej pod kocem.

\- Nie, nic nie szkodzi, Adrien. – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i spuściła wzrok. – Naprawdę. Wiesz… Ja wiedziałam, że to trochę zbyt pięknie wyglądało… Ja… ja może już sobie pójdę.

\- Nie no, co ty, Marinette! Zaczekaj! – Adrien rzucił się za nią w pogoń, rzucając przez ramię z wyrzutem: - No i coś ty, tato, najlepszego zrobił?

\- Miałem jak najlepsze intencje… - mruknął Gabriel, odprowadzając ich nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem.

Marinette zatrzymała się dopiero za bramą. Wiedziała, że Adrien za nią pobiegnie. Musieli odegrać swoje role do końca, a w bramie aż roiło się od kamer i mikrofonów. Gabriel Agreste na pewno będzie chciał podejrzeć ich rozmowę.

\- Marinette, zaczekaj!

\- Nie musiałeś za mną biec – odpowiedziała mu. – Ja… ja sobie poradzę.

\- Och, Marinette. Jak mam cię przekonać, żebyś się nie przejmowała tym, co powiedział mój tata?

\- Jak mogę konkurować z kimś takim jak Biedronka? – zapytała.

\- Dlaczego miałabyś z nią konkurować? To ciebie wybrałem. Ciebie kocham. Nie Biedronkę.

\- Ale… Ale twój tata…

\- Mój tata powtórzył frazes, który wyrywa się co drugiemu nastolatkowi w Paryżu. Wszyscy kochają się w Biedronce. Uznał, że pewnie ja też muszę. No, może czasami mnie też się wyrwało.

\- A widzisz! – wykrzyknęła oskarżycielsko.

\- Już ci tłumaczyłem, Marinette. I wydawało mi się, że cię przekonałem.

\- Sama nie wiem, czemu mnie to teraz tak ruszyło. Może dlatego, że powiedział to twój tata? A może po prostu nazwał po imieniu te wszystkie obawy, które gdzieś tam we mnie są. Że nie zasługuję na ciebie. Może on by wolał, żebyś chodził z Biedronką, a nie ze mną.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz jakieś kompleksy na punkcie Biedronki. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Och, ona jest taka… taka cudowna. A ja jestem gorzej niż przeciętna. Jestem niezdarna, zawsze coś chlapnę nie tak, a jak mi na czymś bardzo zależy, to na pewno mi nie wyjdzie.

\- Nieprawda – zaprzeczył i objął ją ramieniem. – Jak Chloe podpatrzyła twój projekt kapelusza, to potrafiłaś świetnie udowodnić, że to twoje dzieło. Jakoś nie zauważyłem wtedy, żebyś była niezdarna albo żeby ci coś nie wyszło. Przekonałaś nawet mojego tatę!

\- To było coś innego.

\- Nie, Marinette. To byłaś cała ty. Wróć ze mną do domu. Raz go już przekonałaś o swojej wyjątkowości. Myślę, że dzisiaj uda ci się to po raz drugi. – Poprowadził ją do środka.


	22. Pierwsza połowa planu

Gabriel Agreste stał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym był, kiedy wybiegli z holu. Marinette nie mogła jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że widział i słyszał ich rozmowę. Jakim cudem zdążył tak szybko się przemieszczać? Chyba że miał gdzieś ukryte zdalne urządzenie monitorujące?

\- Widzę, synu, że masz dar przekonywania.

\- Tato… - Westchnął Adrien.

\- No, już dobrze, już dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się Gabriel, tym razem całkiem ciepło. Oboje spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem. Wyglądał jak ktoś zupełnie inny. – Tak się tylko z tobą droczę. No, chodźmy, młoda damo. Może w salonie będzie nam się wygodniej rozmawiało.

Marinette czuła się trochę, jakby wchodziła do jaskini lwa. I zastanawiała się, czy wyjdzie z niej żywa. Ale był z nią Adrien – jakby był jej osobistym szczęśliwym talizmanem. Dawał nikłe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ścisnęła jego dłoń. To dodało jej odwagi.

Usiedli w wytwornym salonie – Adrien i Marinette na kanapie, a naprzeciwko nich Gabriel Agreste. Marinette mimowolnie stwierdziła, że to bardzo eleganckie, ale jednocześnie zimne pomieszczenie. Utrzymane w czerni i bieli. Biedny Adrien… W jakim domu musiał dorastać!

\- A zatem… Jesteście parą – odezwał się Gabriel, przerywając ciszę.

\- Tak, tato – odpowiedział Adrien, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy ojca.

\- Czy będzie nietaktem, jeśli zapytam, jak to się stało?

\- Tato! – wykrzyknął oburzony Adrien.

\- Zrozum, synu. Bardzo mnie to interesuje.

\- A nie sądzisz, że to trochę wścibskie? – uniósł się Adrien.

\- Adrien… - szepnęła Marinette uspokajająco. – Nie dziw się tacie. Obracamy się w różnych światach. Na pierwszy rzut oka może to wyglądać trochę… hmmm… dziwnie, że coś w ogóle nas łączy.

\- Przecież łączy nas mnóstwo rzeczy! – odpowiedział jej z zapałem.

\- Ja wiem! – Roześmiała się. – Ale dla twojego taty nie musi to być takie oczywiste, prawda?

Adrien spojrzał na nią zdumiony. Nie tylko jej słowa go zaskoczyły, ale też spokój, z jakim je wypowiedziała. Czy ona się w ogóle nie boi jego ojca? Uśmiechnęła się do niego, jakby usłyszała to pytanie. A potem spojrzała na ich dłonie złączone w uścisku. Tak. Adrien zdecydowanie był jej talizmanem. Przy nim nie musiała obawiać się niczego!

\- Bardzo rozsądna z ciebie dama, Marinette… - stwierdził Gabriel Agreste z namysłem.

\- Och, dziękuję za komplement.

\- Dziewczęta w twoim wieku raczej chyba preferują inne komplementy – skomentował ojciec Adriena.

\- Tato! – jęknął Adrien. Czy ta rozmowa musi być taka… koszmarna?

\- Skrywasz w sobie wiele talentów, panno Dupain-Cheng. Teraz już się nie dziwię, że mój syn za tobą szaleje.

Marinette zarumieniła się. Przez myśl jej przemknęła obawa, że ojciec Adriena specjalnie użył słowa _„skrywasz"_, bo wciąż podejrzewa ją o bycie Biedronką. Ale postanowiła nie drążyć tego tematu teraz. Musiała skupić się na rozmowie.

\- Dzię… Dziękuję. – wyjąkała już naprawdę zakłopotana.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miała dobry wpływ na Adriena. Zdarzają mu się… hmm… trudniejsze emocjonalnie chwile. A widzę, że jesteś bardzo dobrze ułożoną osobą. To dobrze. Może się przy tobie trochę… hmm… uspokoi.

\- Tato… - Adrien wyglądał, jakby chciał się zapaść pod ziemię, a Marinette miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Dobrze, że Gabriel Agreste nie widział, jak przez ostatni rok zachowywała się nierozsądnie przy jego synu!

\- Zastanawiam się, jak to się stało, że taka rozsądna dziewczyna zwróciła swoją uwagę na tak nierozsądnego chłopca, jakim jest mój syn.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego pan uważa, że Adrien jest nierozsądny. – Marinette zacisnęła dłoń na dłoni chłopaka, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby się nie odzywał. Czuła, że powoli już traci cierpliwość. I miała niejasne podejrzenia, że Gabriel trochę się bawi ich kosztem. To dało jej dodatkową siłę, żeby wyrazić swoje zdanie. Zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy walczyła o uznanie jej autorstwa projektu melonika. – Adrien przede wszystkim jest bardzo wrażliwym człowiekiem. Zawsze myśli o innych i pomaga ludziom w potrzebie. Zawsze mnie wspierał, jak tego potrzebowałam.

\- Naprawdę? – podchwycił Gabriel, składając dłonie tak, że stykały się samymi opuszkami palców. Znalazł w tej rozmowie interesujący wątek. A Marinette, która wyczuła jego zainteresowanie, od razu zaczęła się pilnować. – A kiedyż to mój syn wykazał się taką empatią?

\- Och, takich sytuacji było kilka. Kiedyś przyjechał do mnie, żeby pomóc mi porozumieć się z moim wujem, który mówił do mnie tylko po chińsku, a ja nie potrafiłam się sklecić jednego poprawnego zdania nawet z pomocą elektronicznego tłumacza. Innym razem uratował mnie przed atakiem jakiegoś robota, który grasował po Paryżu. Akurat byliśmy w parku… A ten robot chyba polował na mnie. Och, i kiedyś pożyczył mi parasol… - Westchnęła i rozmarzyła się na chwilę, przypominając sobie tamten dzień.

Adrien zagapił się na Marinette. Była po prostu cudowna! A on był jej tak bardzo wdzięczny za wszystkie te słowa o nim. Szczególnie wypowiedziane jego ojcu prosto w twarz.

\- On też namówił mnie, żebym wystartowała w konkursie na projekt melonika – dodała Marinette po chwili. – Bo… ja jestem jednak trochę nieśmiała i jakoś nie miałam odwagi…

\- Nie zauważyłem, żebyś była nieśmiała, młoda damo. Wyrażasz swoje zdanie bardzo stanowczo, jak na swój wiek. Tak samo było podczas prezentacji projektów meloników – przypomniał sobie Gabriel Agreste.

\- Jestem zaskoczona, że mnie pan pamięta – wyznała Marinette.

\- Twój projekt zapadł mi w pamięć. Jak również i to, jak go broniłaś. – Uśmiechnął się znów tym swoim dziwnym, nieprzeniknionym uśmiechem.

\- Och, no tak… - Spuściła wzrok zażenowana. – Ale sam pan rozumie. Musiałam coś zrobić. Żaden projektant nie przejdzie obojętnie obok plagiatu swojej pracy!

\- Masz rację. – Kiwnął głową z uznaniem Gabriel. – Jesteś bardzo dojrzałym twórcą jak na swój wiek. Czy masz może jakieś swoje projekty? Chętnie bym je zobaczył.

\- Och… - Zarumieniła się Marinette. Na samą myśl, że podziwiany przez nią projektant mody jest zainteresowany obejrzeniem jej projektów, poczuła szaloną radość. Już prawie sięgnęła po swój szkicownik, ale przypomniała sobie swój najnowszy projekt. Nie, nie może pokazać projektu własnej sukni ślubnej na pierwszym spotkaniu z potencjalnym przyszłym teściem!

\- Pozwól, że dam ci dobrą radę. Zawsze noś przy sobie zeszyt, blok lub po prostu kilka czystych kartek. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy spłynie na ciebie natchnienie.

\- Och, dziękuję. To naprawdę bardzo dobra rada. Zwykle nie rozstaję się ze szkicownikiem. Ale dzisiaj jestem… byłam chyba trochę rozkojarzona.

\- Hmm. To zrozumiałe. – Gabriel uśmiechnął się do niej niemal ciepło. – A teraz wybaczcie, obowiązki mnie wzywają. Adrien! Przyślę do was zaraz Nathalie. Musimy zapoznać Marinette z twoim rozkładem zajęć. – Na koniec zwrócił się do Marinette: – Jako rozsądna dziewczyna zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wasze spotkania nie mogą zbyt mocno zdezorganizować grafiku Adriena?

\- Tato, proszę… - jęknął Adrien, czując się coraz bardziej zażenowany.

\- Oczywiście… - szepnęła w tym samym czasie Marinette.

Po wyjściu Gabriela, spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie. Adrien wyciągnął rękę do Marinette. Ich palce się spotkały. Ale oboje czuli się skrępowani, zupełnie jakby jakaś ukryta kamera wciąż obserwowała każdy ich ruch.

\- Chyba już wiem, czemu wolisz przychodzić do mnie. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało Marinette i zrobiła krok w jego stronę.

\- Yhm… - odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, również robiąc krok w jej stronę i zaplatając palce ich dłoni. – Ale u mnie też bywa fajnie. Nie zawsze jest tak oficjalnie.

\- Mhm… Złota klatka… - mruknęła w jego koszulę. – Więc jednak mnie wciśniecie w twój grafik… - zażartowała.

\- Obstawiam w czwartki między szermierką a chińskim.

\- Ale to tylko półtorej godziny! – Wyrwało się jej.

\- Skąd wiesz? – wykrzyknął zdumiony i spojrzał na nią.

\- Twój grafik mam już rozpracowany od jakiegoś czasu. – Uśmiechnęła się znacząco, na co on się roześmiał i mocno ją objął.

\- Nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać! – wyznał, przytulając ją do siebie. A następnie szepnął jej do ucha tak cicho, że ledwie go usłyszała: - Myślisz, że go przekonaliśmy?

Podniosła wzrok i nieznacznie się uśmiechnęła. A on już musiał ją pocałować. Oboje wiedzieli, że została jeszcze druga połowa planu. Musieli jeszcze przekonać Władcę Ciem, że nic nie łączy Biedronki i Czarnego Kota.


	23. Dziewczyna Adriena

Po obfitującym w wydarzenia weekendzie i poniedziałku Marinette pomyślała, że byłoby miło, gdyby kolejny dzień był nieco spokojniejszy. Późniejsze wydarzenia wyraźnie wskazywały, że limit szczęścia został jednak wyczerpany. Widocznie wszystkie zapasy zostały zużyte na szczęśliwe zakończenie jej historii miłosnej. Po happy endzie zaczęło się życie. I to trudne życie superbohaterki.

Przeciągnęła się rozmarzona. Wczoraj udało się spędzić z Adrienem większość popołudnia, zanim Nathalie porwała go na jakąś wieczorną sesję zdjęciową. Choć rozsądek podpowiadał, że powinni w tym czasie robić to, co obiecali Nathalie i rodzicom Marinette, czyli odrabiać lekcje, nieco trudniej im było zapanować nad emocjami tłumionymi przez cały dzień w szkole. No i trzeba było jakoś odreagować stresującą rozmowę z Gabrielem Agrestem.

\- Aaach… - Westchnęła Marinette, rumieniąc się pod wpływem własnych wspomnień.

\- Marinette, radziłabym się pospieszyć… - wtrąciła się Tikki. – Bo inaczej to _ciebie_ rodzice zamkną w złotej klatce. Pamiętasz, że już kiedyś dali ci szlaban za nieobecności na lekcjach? Pomyśl, co będzie, jak się dowiedzą, że chodzenie z Adrienem ci szkodzi na obecność w szkole i odrobione lekcje.

\- Oj, Tikki! – Westchnęła Marinette. – Przecież ostatecznie odrobiliśmy te zadania wczoraj.

\- Nooo… Nie do końca się zgodzę, że przyłożyliście się do nauki. – Tikki była nieprzejednana.

\- Obiecuję się poprawić. Och, oby dzisiaj w szkole wszyscy już zachowywali się normalnie. Nie chciałabym siedzieć znów cały dzień na świeczniku jak jakaś atrakcja w zoo.

\- Ja bym się bardziej martwiła Władcą Ciem. Wczoraj wam odpuścił, ale mam złe przeczucia, Marinette…

\- Wypluj te słowa, Tikki! – Marinette momentalnie poderwało z łóżka.

W ciągu kilku minut przygotowała się do wyjścia. Jeszcze tylko szybkie śniadanie i mogła biec do szkoły. Czuła się, jakby leciała na różowej chmurce. Zaraz zobaczy się z Adrienem…

A jednak pierwszą osobą, na którą się natknęła, był… Victor. Niemal wpadła na niego w drzwiach szkoły. Stał w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, nonszalancko oparty o framugę i uśmiechał się do niej szeroko.

\- Cześć, ślicznotko! – przywitał się z nią, zdejmując okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które następnie wetknął sobie we włosy.

\- Och, Victor… Cześć… - odpowiedziała zakłopotana.

\- Jak ci minął wczorajszy dzień beze mnie? Tęskniłaś? – błysnął uśmiechem, a ona ledwo powstrzymała się od parsknięcia. To nie byłoby zbyt miłe. Ale nie mogła się zapanować nad porównaniem Victora do Czarnego Kota. Podobny tekst w wykonaniu Czarnego Kota wywołałby u niej teraz tylko czuły uśmiech.

\- Wczorajszy dzień upłynął mi nad wyraz dobrze – wykrztusiła wreszcie.

\- O, naprawdę? – zdziwił się.

\- Tak, to był bardzo ciekawy dzień. Dużo się działo.

\- Słyszałem plotki, że podrywał cię ten znany model, Adrien Agreste – powiedział kwaśno.

\- Och, no wiesz… - Zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- W każdej plotce tkwi ziarno prawdy. – Usłyszała nagle tuż za sobą głos Adriena, a zaraz potem poczuła jego rękę obejmującą ją w pasie. – A w tej akurat jest jej cała fura. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Ach, to ty… - Zgrzytnął zębami Victor.

\- Cześć, Marinette – przywitał się poufale Adrien, całując ją w policzek. – Idziemy?

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, żegnając Victora przepraszającym uśmiechem. Odczekała moment, aż odeszli wystarczająco daleko od chłopaka i zapytała Adriena z wyrzutem:

\- Co do było, do licha? Oznaczałeś terytorium, czy co?

\- Słucham? – zdziwił się Adrien.

\- Po co była ta demonstracja? – zapytała, mrużąc oczy.

\- Jaka… demonstracja?

\- Och, no nie udawaj. Musiałeś mu pokazać, że jestem twoja, prawda?

\- Niom. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a z niej uleciała cała złość na niego. Niedobrze, że miał w sobie tyle uroku.

\- Ech, wy chłopcy… - Westchnęła z rezygnacją. – Dobrze, że się o mnie jeszcze nie pobiliście.

\- Broniłbym twojego honoru do utraty tchu! – zażartował w swoim kocim stylu, a ona roześmiała się.

\- Jesteś nieznośny – skomentowała, obrzucając go groźnym spojrzeniem. – Ale nie ujdzie ci to na sucho. Ja wymyślę odpowiednią karę… Tylko daj mi pomyśleć.

Adrien nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Pocałował ją i to na oczach całej szkoły! A potem zaprowadził do klasy. Zostawili za sobą rozczarowanego Victora, w którym buzowała coraz większa złość. Idealna pożywka dla akumy…


	24. Książę z Bajki

Lekcja literatury rozkręcała się na dobre. Marinette wyśmienicie się bawiła przy omawianiu „Śpiącej królewny" Charlesa Perraulta, bo nasunęło jej się skojarzenie z Adrienem przez lata zamkniętym w niedostępnym dla innych domu. Otoczonym co prawda nie gęstymi krzewami, lecz wysokim murem i mnóstwem kamer monitoringu. Z trudem zachowywała powagę, aż Adrien musiał ją przywołać do porządku lekkim trąceniem w łokieć.

\- Przepraszam… - szepnęła, ale od tłumionego śmiechu już prawie poleciały jej łzy.

\- Skup się.

\- Ale to bajka o tobie, nie widzisz?

\- _Marinette!_ – zawołała z przyganą pani Bustier. – Możesz podzielić się z nami swoimi przemyśleniami?

\- Przepraszam… - wyjąkała dziewczyna.

\- Ja czekam! – Nie ustępowała nauczycielka.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że tytułowa królewna była trochę niezdarna. – Wymyśliła na poczekaniu Marinette. Adrien sam musiał się teraz powstrzymywać od śmiechu.

\- Zupełnie, jak ty, Marinette Gapa-Cheng – wysyczała z pierwszej ławki Chloe.

\- Chloe! – upomniała ją nauczycielka.

\- Ale w sumie to zrozumiałe, że nie umiała tkać. W końcu była królewną, to nie musiała posiadać takich umiejętności – kontynuowała Marinette zakłopotana komentarzem Chloe.

\- Tobie do królewny na tyle daleko, że musisz się parać rękodziełem – skomentowała znów złośliwie Chloe.

\- Ale z niej krowa – szepnęła Alya do Nino.

\- Chloe! Bo zaraz cię wyślę do dyrektora! – wystosowała ultimatum nauczycielka, a Marinette pomyślała, że każdy inny uczeń już by tam leciał z wpisaną naganą. Sądząc po minach pozostałych uczniów, większość koleżanek i kolegów podzielała jej zdanie.

Nagle drzwi do klasy otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wpadł dziwny człowiek. Miał na sobie nietypowe ubranie, jakby żywcem wyjęte z kart opowieści o… Śpiącej Królewnie! Otaczała go jakaś dziwna poświata. Adrien i Marinette na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznali kolejną ofiarę akumy. Spojrzeli na siebie w panice. Nie ustalili wczoraj żadnego konstruktywnego scenariusza na wypadek takiej sytuacji. Jak mają teraz wybiec oboje, skoro każdy ich ruch jest obserwowany przez wszystkich kolegów w szkole?

\- Serdecznie witam wszystkie piękne panie! – przywitał się dziwak. – Jestem Książę-z-Bajki.

\- Nie, no! Poważnie? – wrzasnęła z irytacją Chloe, przewracając oczami. Tym samym zwróciła na siebie uwagę super-złoczyńcy.

\- Och, moja piękna! – zwrócił się do niej Książę-z-Bajki i czymś jej dmuchnął w twarz. – Zapewniam cię, że gdyby moje serce nie było już zajęte, byłabyś moją Księżniczką!

\- Och, Książę-z-Bajki… - Westchnęła Chloe, patrząc na Księcia rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

\- Musimy wiać… - szepnął Adrien.

\- Tu jesteś, moja Księżniczko! – wrzasnął Książę, odwracając się gwałtownie w stronę Marinette. – Pozwól, że pokonam tego błazna, który ci się narzuca. I będziemy razem na zawsze!

\- Musicie się ukryć! – wtrąciła się Alya. – I to migiem!

\- Walcz, psie! – wrzasnął Książę-z-Bajki, sięgając po swój miecz.

Ale zanim udało mu się wyjąć broń z pochwy, Adrien porwał za rękę Marinette i w pełnym biegu opuścił klasę. Książę-z-Bajki trochę się zaplątał w swojej roli. Tak zaskoczyła go ucieczka jego ukochanej i jej adoratora, że zastygnął w geście wyciągania miecza.

Alya nawet nie ukrywała dzikiej uciechy z jego lekko otumanionej miny i wszystko nagrywała swoim smartfonem. Moment zaskoczenia wykorzystała także Chloe, która oczarowana tajemnym proszkiem uwiesiła się na Księciu-z-Bajki, błagając o chociaż jeden pocałunek. Alya miała minę, jakby niebo się nad nią otworzyło. Już nic więcej nie chciała od życia. Reszta koleżanek i kolegów także przyglądała się temu spektaklowi z ogromną uciechą.


	25. Akuma

W chwilę później przez okno wpadła do klasy Biedronka.

\- Ładnie to tak zawracać w głowach dziewczętom? – zapytała zaczepnie, patrząc na uwieszoną na Księciu Chloe.

\- No właśnie, gdzie twój honor, arystokrato od siedmiu boleści? – włączył się Czarny Kot, który pojawił się w drzwiach. – Powinieneś wiedzieć, że jeśli oczarowałeś jakąś dziewczynę, to staje się damą twojego serca już na zawsze.

\- Och tak, tak! – Pokiwała głową Chloe z ogromnym entuzjazmem. – Na zawsze!

\- Dzisiaj, ślicznotko interesują mnie tylko dwa serca. Zajmę się nimi odpowiednio. Jedno przebiję strzałą Amora, a drugie stalowym ostrzem mojego miecza. Żadne z nich nie należy do ciebie – odpowiedział zimno Książę-z-Bajki. Zrzucił z siebie Chloe i wybiegł za Adrienem i Marinette.

\- Kogo on szuka? – spytała Biedronka na tyle głośno, żeby odsunąć od siebie jakiekolwiek podejrzenia. Choć zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli ofiara akumy uciekła, nie było szans, żeby usłyszał ją Władca Ciem. A może jednak usłyszał?

\- Biedronko! – zawołała Alya. – On upatrzył sobie Marinette! Ratuj ją. I Adriena! To pewnie jego chce przebić mieczem.

\- Nie wiesz, gdzie pobiegli?

\- Kazałam im się ukryć, ale nie wiem, gdzie mogli pójść.

\- Czarny Kocie? Jakieś pomysły? – Biedronka zwróciła się do partnera. Tak dobrze weszła w swoją rolę, że Czarny Kot potrzebował chwili, żeby otrząsnąć się ze zdumienia. Przed minutą przemieniali się w szatni! Ale Marinette przecież doskonale o tym wie. – Kocie? Może byś się przydał na coś?

\- Yhm. Pewnie schowali się w domu jednego z nich.

\- Czy ten cały Książę-z-Bajki wie, gdzie oni mieszkają? – zastanawiała się Biedronka. – I kto to w ogóle jest?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Czarny Kot wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sprawdźmy ich domy. Nie mamy czasu do stracenia!

Wyskoczyli oknem i już za moment byli w domu Marinette. Wpadli do piekarni akurat w momencie, kiedy Książę-z-Bajki próbował obsypać magicznym proszkiem Sabine Cheng.

\- Po moim trupie… - szepnęła Biedronka.

\- Uważaj! – ostrzegł ją Czarny Kot. Marinette była zbyt blisko zdemaskowania się.

\- Hej, Książę! – wrzasnęła Biedronka. – Żadnej kobiecie nie przepuścisz?

\- Odsuń się od mojej żony! – warknął groźnie Tom.

\- Och, nie… - Wyrwało się Biedronce.

\- Ależ nie zrobiłbym krzywdy rodzicom mojej ukochanej! – wykrzyknął Książę-z-Bajki.

\- Adrien? – spytała cicho mama Marinette, na co dwójka superbohaterów prawie parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Żaden Adrien! – wrzasnął Książę-z-Bajki. – Ten błazen zapłaci mi dzisiaj za to, że ukradł mi dziewczynę! Jak tylko go dorwę... Gdzie się ukryli?!

Biedronka bezgłośnie wypowiedziała „Victor" w stronę Czarnego Kota i wskazała na znajdujące się na głowie Księcia-z-Bajki okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

\- Zapewne są w szkole – odpowiedziała spokojnie Sabine.

\- Uciekli stamtąd – wycedził Książę-z-Bajki. – Gdzie ich ukrywacie?

\- Szczęśliwy traf! – wykrzyknęła Biedronka. Nie było na co czekać. Po chwili w ręce wpadło jej wiaderko. Pomyślała szybko. Potrzebowała wody! Trzeba było grać na zwłokę. Rzuciła wiaderko Czarnemu Kotu.

\- Ty nic nie rozumiesz! – wrzasnął w jej stronę Książę-z-Bajki. – Nie wiesz, co to znaczy mieć złamane serce. Ten Adrien ukradł mi dziewczynę!

\- Adrien ma dziewczynę? – zapytała cicho Biedronka.

\- _Moją_ dziewczynę! – zawołał Książę-z-Bajki, po czym dodał z satysfakcją, widząc jej osłupiałą minę: - Ha! Boli, prawda? – dopiekł jej. – Ale może uleczę twoje złamane serce, Biedronko. – To mówiąc, sięgnął po swój magiczny proszek, żeby ją oczarować.

\- Lepiej ustaw się w kolejce, gamoniu! – krzyknął Czarny Kot, rzucając wiaderko z wodą w stronę Biedronki. Złapała je pewnym ruchem i chlusnęła na Księcia-z-Bajki rzucającego już proszkiem w jej stronę. Odruchowo zamknął oczy i poślizgnął się na mokrej podłodze.

\- Teraz, Kocie! – krzyknęła.

Czarny Kot wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi Księcia-z-Bajki i zerwał mu z włosów jego okulary. Rzucił je Biedronce, a ona przełamała je na pół i uwolniła schowaną tam akumę. Szybko złapała ją swoim jo-jo i po chwili wypuściła białego motyla.

\- Pa, pa, miły motylku… - szepnęła, jak zawsze. Po czym wyrzuciła w górę puste wiaderko i zakrzyknęła: - Niezwykła Biedronka!

Tradycyjnie przybili sobie żółwika z Czarnym Kotem i przyglądnęli się, jak Książę-z-Bajki zamienia się z powrotem w Victora. Wszystko wróciło do normy.

\- Co ja tu robię? – spytał zdziwiony.

\- Musisz sobie znaleźć nową dziewczynę – poradziła mu Biedronka.

\- Tego kwiatu jest pół światu – dodał Czarny Kot, a Biedronka przewróciła oczami. – Chociaż po głębszym namyśle stwierdzam, że takiej jak ty, Biedronsiu, to nie ma drugiej na świecie.

\- Ty i głębszy namysł? – zakpiła Biedronka. – Taka większa fantastyka niż w bajkach!

\- Och, Biedronko! Ranisz me uczucia! – Czarny Kot udał, że się zatacza trafiony w samo serce.

\- Lepiej już zmykaj, Czarny Kocie. Zanim przemienisz się w trolla – rzuciła przez ramię i wybiegła z piekarni.

\- Ależ z niej cudowna dziewczyna! – Westchnął Victor.

\- Weź, człowieku! Znajdź sobie dziewczynę, która jest wolna! – mruknął do siebie z irytacją Czarny Kot. Następnie odwrócił się do osłupiałych rodziców Marinette, ukłonił szarmancko i powiedział: - Moje uszanowanie. Dziękujemy za współpracę! – Po czym wybiegł za Biedronką.

Zamknięty gdzieś w oddali Władca Ciem głęboko się zamyślił…


	26. Długo i szczęśliwie?

Przemienili się z powrotem w Adriena i Marinette w szkolnej szatni. I odetchnęli z ulgą. Tym razem się udało. Na szczęście to na nich skierowany był atak super-złoczyńcy, więc ich wspólne zniknięcie nie wywołało w ludziach żadnych podejrzeń. Alya nawet sama kazała im się ukryć.

Schowali się za ostatnim rzędem szafek. Każde rzuciło ulubiony przysmak swojemu kwami.

\- Muszę przyznać, że jestem coraz bardziej zaniepokojony postępami, jakie robisz w kłamaniu… - stwierdził z lekką przyganą Adrien.

\- W kłamaniu? – zdziwiła się Marinette.

\- Ledwie się połapałem, jak zaczęłaś ściemniać tam w klasie. Niepokojąco przekonująca byłaś…

\- Boisz się, że wejdzie mi w nawyk? – Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem.

\- Nooo… Nie będę wiedział, kiedy mnie wkręcasz.

\- Będziesz wiedział. Będziesz… - Westchnęła. – Za dobrze mnie znasz. A poza tym, nie spodziewam się, żebym jakoś strasznie w przyszłości kłamała.

\- Byłaś naprawdę wspaniała – pochwalił ją na koniec, przyciągając ją do siebie. Wreszcie mogli się pocałować, nie ryzykując tłumu gapiów wytykających ich palcami.

\- Hej, jesteście tam? – usłyszeli nagle głos Alyi.

Adrien westchnął ciężko i wypuścił Marinette z objęć. Ta szkoła zaczynała mu działać na nerwy. Marinette zachichotała na widok wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- Jesteśmy, jesteśmy… - mruknął.

Wyszli zza szafek, trzymając się za ręce.

\- Dzięki Bogu was nie znalazł! – Odetchnęła z ulgą Alya. – Już po wszystkim. Możecie wracać do klasy.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Och, Biedronka musiała użyć już swojego zaklęcia _„Niezwykła Biedronka!"_, bo czar z Chloe został zdjęty. Biedna, ogląda teraz filmik ze sobą w roli głównej, jak rzuca się po Księciu-z-Bajki. Ominęło was oglądanie, jak błaga go o pocałunek…

\- Nie sądziłam, że będę jej kiedyś współczuć – szepnęła Marinette, podczas gdy Adrien śmiał się głośno.

\- No, chodźcie. Sami zobaczycie! – Zaśmiała się Alya i ruszyła z powrotem do klasy. Niechętnie poszli za nią.

\- W sumie to nie taki głupi pomysł, żeby ten Victor zaczął podrywać Chloe – szepnął Adrien tak, żeby Alya nie słyszała. W końcu oficjalnie chyba nikt nie wiedział, kto padł ofiarą akumy.

Marinette parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Nie śmiej się. To nie jest śmieszne. Teraz zakochał się w Biedronce! – mruknął niezadowolony.

\- Serio? – zdziwiła się.

\- Po twoim wyjściu rzucił tekst, że jesteś cudowna.

\- Bo jestem. – uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

\- Wiem. Ale inni mogliby się od ciebie odczepić.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny? – droczyła się z nim.

\- Z każdym dniem bardziej – odpowiedział jej z powagą. – Dobrze, że sam nie miałem miecza, bo bym go rozpłatał na dwie połowy – wycedził przez zęby. – Jak on śmiał nazwać cię swoją księżniczką?! To określenie jest zarezerwowane dla mnie!

\- Ciii… - Przyłożyła mu palec do ust i rozejrzała się, czy ktoś nie słyszał.

Adrien chwycił jej dłoń, przyciągnął Marinette do siebie i ją pocałował, nie oglądając się już na Alyę czy inne osoby z jego klasy. O nauczycielce nie wspominając.

KONIEC …


End file.
